El ladrón de memorias
by MandiBel.la
Summary: Hola soy Mail Jeevas, pero llamame solo Matt. Esta es la historia de un caso en el que participé. La historia que cuenta la verdad detrás del caso Kira. Y...de como me enamoré por primera vez. Todas las verdades escritas sobre el papel, tal y como me sugirieron hacer. Capitulo 12:Sentimientos extraños. Mattxoc, Melloxoc, NearxLinda, LxMisa.
1. Prólogo: Llanto

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

**Prologo: Llanto**

La vida esta muy condicionada. Y no es justa. Desde que naces estas atado a la sociedad y a la ley, y te adaptas a todo lo que esto conlleva. Se esperan cosas de ti, pero tu decidirás lo que quieres. Lucharás por sobrevivir en este mundo, dirás adiós a tu inocencia y mirarás con rencor. Esa es la realidad. Aunque, supongo que a ti, quien esta leyendo esto, le da igual aunque sepas que es verdad. Si lo niegas es que aun no has mirado a la vida a los ojos o eres muy ingenuo. O puede que tu caso sea otro, no lo se y me es indiferente. Esta no es la típica historia que resulta divertida, ni mucho menos, es algo vivido y verdadero y se tiene que tomar en serio. Apuesto a que habrá alguien que no lo haga y otro que demasiado, pero sinceramente no puedo hacerlo porque no tengo dinero, pero hay un tanto por ciento alto, con algunas y escasas variables, de que así sea. Y ahora supongo que te preguntarás quien demonios soy y porque estoy escribiendo esto. Pues mi nombre es Mail, Mail Jeevas. Pero hace mucho que nadie me llama así. Todos me llaman Matt desde que entre a la Wammy's House. Y ahora dirás ¿que demonios es la Wammy's House?

La residencia Wammy's es un orfanato donde educan a niños superdotados para suceder al mayor detective del mundo, L. O como muchos lo conocen, Ryuzaki. Hasta hace poco no lo comencé a llamar de esa manera, pero tras hacerme más cercano lo vi conveniente. Después de todo yo no seria quien soy si no fuera por él. Él fue quien me encontró, tras un largo tiempo en un cutre orfanato irlandés, lugar donde nací. Cuando nos conocimos yo era alguien sin esperanzas, sin nada por lo que luchar. Me dió motivos para existir. Pero ahora L, no es Ryuzaki.

Esta es la historia de un caso en el que participé. La historia que cuenta la verdad detrás del caso Kira. Y...de como me enamoré por primera vez. Todas las verdades escritas sobre el papel, tal y como me sugirieron hacer. Espero que te parezca tan interesante como me lo parece a mi, aunque ahora mismo me gustaría jugar con mi consola, pero me han quitado a Rebeca y no hay más remedio. Me pregunto a mi mismo, porque he empezado así esta historia...Quizás tenía la necesidad de aclararlo. Por supuesto, aunque haya dicho que era una historia que incluía mi primer enamoramiento, no significa que gire en torno a este. Pero es algo importante para mi y que es parte, en cierto modo,de mi experiencia.

Creo que debió empezar de otro modo, este principio parece poco interesante. Pero así fue. En una noche fría y normal, andando por las calles de Nueva York. De echo era mi costumbre. En realidad nunca me había gustado salir...Excepto si era de noche. Para alguien a quien le gustaba pasear en solitario y en silencio, era lo mejor.

Una suave brisa surcó mi rostro y cada uno de los vellos de mi piel se erizaron. Paré en seco mis pasos, nunca había sido de esos que se quejaran y menos por el frío, ya que desde pequeño me había acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas. Esta era una de las pocas veces que me molestaba el clima. Rasqué distraídamente el tejido del bolsillo de mi pantalón vaquero, pensando en si debía adentrarme en la oscura calle. Esa era una de las peores zonas de Nueva York.

El humo del tabaco se adentro en mis pulmones al girar la esquina. Pude ver como sonreía aun con ese golpeado rostro, con algunas gotas de sangre cayendo por los mechones de su rubio cabello. No quise mirarle directamente, aun cuando los goggles descansaban sobre mi cuello, él me ofrecía un cigarrillo, que no tarde en coger y me senté a su lado, esperando que dijera algo.

No dijo nada. Después de tanto tiempo se sentía avergonzado. Era simplemente ridículo.

Entonces escuché un llanto. Su llanto. No me pude sentir más pequeño en ese momento. Me esperaba oírle gritar, incluso que me golpeara con alguna botella que hubiese bebido...Pero nunca verle llorar. Eran pocas ocasiones en las que eso pasara. Cuando me llamó, no pensé nada, solo en ir por él, mi mejor amigo. En aquel momento no sabía que hacer ni que decir, así que opté por el silencio. Los ojos cristalinos de Mello me miraron, con toda aquella rabia reprimida y consumida entre sollozos. Decidió levantarse y sin esperarme comenzó a caminar, sabiendo bien que le iba a seguir. Quería regresar al departamento lo antes posible, lo veía en sus ojos. Nunca dejaría que le vieran llorar, yo mismo soy la excepción.

En realidad no sabía lo que había pasado. No sabía porque lloraba. Pero si lo hubiera sabido, no habría tardado tanto en llegar. Porque Mello, había pasado una experiencia horrible y aun así caminaba enfrente mío, ocultándome su sufrimiento.

No había pasado nada de lo que me había imaginado. Sino algo peor.

...

Hola, como habéis visto este es el prologo de la historia. A continuación y seguido de este el capitulo 1: Buscando a Mello


	2. Capitulo 1: Buscando a Mello

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

**Capitulo 1: Buscando a Mello.**

Mello no había hablado en todo el camino. Pensé que era por el enfado, aunque normalmente se desahogaba conmigo. En cuanto llegó a casa, aun sollozando, se encerró en el baño dando un portazo y ya no supe más. Intenté no quedarme dormido y esperar a que saliese para que me explicara lo que había pasado, pero caí en brazos de morfeo sin darme cuenta. Después de todo, había sido un día ajetreado y si quiera había podido comer como es debido, solo había picado un poco, y por supuesto, tenía hambre.

Cuando desperté estaba solo en el apartamento. Mello ni siquiera había dormido en su cama, ya que estaba aún echa y las sabanas estaban frías, además de que la habitación seguía tan ordenada como la mañana anterior. Si algo sabía bien de Mello, es que si dormía en su cuarto, lo dejaba lleno de envolturas de chocolate y no lo recogía hasta que le hacia daño a la vista.

La puerta del baño estaba abierta de par en par... El cristal del espejo estaba empañado y cerca de la ducha había una botella de alcohol, cosa que explicaba el nauseabundo olor. Había pasado toda la noche bebiendo. Eso es malo...

Después de beber mi café, lo llamé por teléfono y no respondió. Volví a hacerlo unas cuantas veces, incluso le mande un mensaje, pero no recibí ninguno suyo. A la quinta vez, me rendí. Mello no era de esos que se iban sin decir nada, por lo general me decía donde iba o me daba trabajo. Encima no sabía si se había curado las heridas, que esta vez eran muchas. Tampoco me había dicho nada sobre lo ocurrido y temía que se volviera a meter en un lío y aunque fuera fuerte, ayer le habían metido una buena paliza y lo más seguro es que volviese a pasar. Estaba muy preocupado.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo no estaba bien.

Decidí quedarme en casa y esperar que viniera. Por un tiempo jugué a la consola, pero no podía concentrarme, necesitaba que volviera Mello. Nunca las horas se me habían hecho tan largas. Me empezaba a sentir aburrido. Además tenía una sensación rara, como si quisiera vomitar, incluso tenía náuseas.

Como deseaba que me llamara o algo pasase...

Error. Cerré los ojos poco a poco, sin quedarme dormido y empecé a pensar.

Creo que todos hemos pensado algo parecido cuando estamos aburridos. Cada tres segundos hay alguien que no sabe que hacer y entre tanto y tanto deseamos que pase algo, pero nada pasa. Este es el caso contrario.

_Espero que estés bien, amigo. Hace mucho que no te pones así...bueno en realidad no tanto, nunca llegas hasta este extremo. Es por eso que quiero saber donde estas. Al final soy yo quien más se preocupa y quien pasa las horas esperándote, por favor, ni que fuera su madre...Más bien soy un hermano mayor. Al menos por meses, yo soy el mayor. ¡Estúpido! Con lo problemática que es esta sensación. Como...si...fueras mi única familia..._

Me desperté de mi ensoñación cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta. Enseguida me levanté esperanzado de que fuese el rubio, que seguramente se había olvidado de sus llaves por el enfado de la noche anterior. Corrí descalzo, haciendo mis pasos más lentos cuando estuve cerca de la puerta y él no notase mi desesperación. También me preparé mentalmente un discurso para cuando hablara del tema y no acabase siendo golpeado en uno de sus ataques de ira. Mis manos se deslizaron bajo el cerrojo y después al pomo, seguramente mi cara decía que me acababa de levantar después de jugar hasta quedar dormido en el sillón.

-¿Hey, Mells otra vez? Deberías ir más calmado y conta-callé y fue empujado bruscamente al interior de mi apartamento, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el suelo. ¿Pero qué?-¡¿Pero que diablos...?! ¿Eh?-pestañee confundido. La imagen de la rubio melena de mi compañero era mucho más larga y sorprendentemente oscura. Para ser más especifico era castaña. En lugar de sus ojos azul celeste, me encontré con unos ojos verde oscuro o marrones, no estaba muy seguro de su color. Las facciones de ese rostro, además, eran mucho más finas y delicadas, tanto que estaba seguro de que era una chica. De repente vi como sonreía encantadoramente y a causa de la cercanía-que ahora mismo solo eran centímetros-, me sonroje. Al verlo, ensanchó su sonrisa, pero no se separo sino que me miró fijamente, como si esperara que dijese algo estúpido.-¿Q-quien eres tu?-pregunté intentando sonar seguro y fallando en el intento.

-Alguien que que te buscaba.-susurró muy cerca de mi oído. Con el roce de su aliento me estremecí, era muy frío, pero a la vez me sentí arder. Esa chica era...extraña.-¿Por que estas tan rojo?-preguntó divertida y sin despegarse de mi.

-E-estas demasiado cerca-reclamé, pero enseguida me sentí como un imbécil-, necesito mi espacio, y además eres una desconocida.

-Cierto-rió. Entonces me di cuenta de que no solo estaba muy cerca, sino que estaba encima de mi y agarraba con fuerza mis muñecas. No sabía como había llegado a una situación. Mi cara paso del suave rojo a otras tonalidades más fuertes del carmín, más intenso que mi cabello.-Soy Ashley.

-¿Ahsley?-repetí sin querer.

-Si. Os buscaba.-dijo quitándose de encima mía. Desde abajo la observé con parsimonia. Parecía tener un aspecto sencillo, llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, un jersey blanco con detalles y medio transparente en los brazos y unas botas negras. Su pelo era escalado y estaba recogido en una coleta de lado con algunos y largos mechones sueltos.

La expresión de su rostro era calmada, distraída y aburrida. Demasiado. No me sorprendí al verla bostezar, esa era la cara del alguien cansado. Me quede embobado mirándola, era muy bonita, a pesar de que era muy delgada y parecía frágil. Además de delicada, fina y elegante. Quizás sus ropas no eran de esas que resaltaban por caras o por parecer de ese estilo, pero esa chica por cada uno de los poros de su piel desprendía aquel extraña aura. Me encogí en mi sitio pensativo e incómodo. Ya hacía rato que la miraba, y cabe decir que muy descaradamente. Pero siendo tan guapa es normal ¿no? Y ella parecía no parecía percatarse de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero es que, incluso la postura en la que se mantenía de pie, me hacía mirarla. Era demasiado atractiva.

-Oye, Matt. ¿Donde esta Mells~?-preguntó tranquilamente, como si hubiera pasado nada. Su voz resonó en mi cabeza. ¿Que donde esta Mello? Ni idea.

Porque estaba desaparecido.

-No lo sé.-contesté tras un largo suspiro.-Eso me gustaría saber...Por cierto-alegué frunciendo el ceño-¿por que nos buscabas?

-Eso es algo que responderé cuando venga Mello.-me aseguró yendo hacía el sofá para sentarse. Respiré profundamente. No sabía cuando vendría, pero esperaba que no fuese mucho tiempo, no me agradaba la idea de que estuviese una desconocida en su casa, la cual me había atacado y después dijo que tenía que hablar con ellos. Algo no me cuadraba muy bien pero, sinceramente tenía curiosidad. Y, había algo que también me parecía extraño.

-Oye, ¿como sabes nuestros nombres?-pregunte con desconfiado.-¿Y como sabes donde vivimos?

-Información clasificada.

-¿Eh? De acuerdo. ¿Pero de que trata-me interrumpió.

-Lo sabrás cuando venga Mello. Y si no viene, iremos a por él.-aseguró dirigiéndose al sofá para sentarse. Por un momento alce una ceja en señal de confusión. ¿Donde pretendía buscarle? Ni siquiera yo sabía donde hacerlo. Además la ciudad era muy grande. Empezar a buscar era fácil...pero no podía estar seguro de encontrarlo. Y si esa chica esperaba que lo supiese por ser su amigo estaba equivocada.-Hey...-suspiró apartando la mirada.-Matt, ¿podría comer algo?

-¿Eh?-me extrañé, era imposible tener hambre a estas horas-Claro, supongo...-me levanté para ir a la cocina en busca de algo- ¿que te gustaría?-abrí el frigorífico- Tenemos...haber...manzanas, galletas, helado, pizza...

-Mmm...¿no tendréis, por casualidad, yogur?-preguntó desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

-No sé...-revolví la nevera. Entonces, al lado del chocolate de Mello, encontré algunos yogures.-Mira, si, al final si.-lo saqué y extendí el brazo para entregárselo.

-Gracias.-contestó cogiendo lo que yo le entregaba. Le sonreí, extrañamente contento por complacerle. Ashley comenzó a comer impacientemente, sorprendiéndome. En verdad tenía hambre. Algo me decía que un solo yogur no le iba a bastar. Por supuesto acerté. Enseguida se lo había acabado y me pedía otro, el cual yo le di divertido. No pude aguantar una risilla al verla. Ashley era extraña, muy extraña, más que yo.-¿Que pasa?-reclamó encarando una ceja extrañada. Solo sonreí. No se porque me daba tanta gracia.

-Nada...-intenté calmarme, pero de mis labios escapó una risa. En ese momento me sentí como un loco. Seguramente la morena de ojos raros también.-Solo...es que nunca había visto una chica comer así.

-Yo lo hago siempre.-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.-Además no he comido nada desde ayer por la tarde.-informó tomando entre sus labios la cuchara llena de yogur.-Tengo mucha hambre.

-¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Y eso?-pregunté. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y me miró señalándome con la cuchara.

-Pues porque no tuve tiempo.

-¿De verdad? ¿No serás de esas que se saltan comidas solo para guardar la figura?-pregunté con algo de desdén en mi voz. Ella sonrió de lado y posó los codos en la mesa para apoyar su cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no.-garantizó inclinándose hacia mi ligeramente.- Eso es estúpido. Como las mujeres que lo hacen.-alegó cerrando los ojos.-No tengo necesidad de hacerlo.-agregó.-Cambiando de tema-dijo alargando el cuello y ladeando la cabeza-, Mello aun no ha venido.

-Cierto.-saqué mi consola del bolsillo y miré la hora.-Ya es tarde.

-Entonces iré a buscarlo.

-Te acompañaré.-me levanté.-Solo deja que me preparé.-dije saliendo de la cocina y yendo a mi cuarto.

-Bien-susurró ella como respuesta.

Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso. Ese sentimiento de que algo iba mal era más pesado estando solo en mi habitación. Por un momento había estado entretenido, hasta creía que había desaparecido, pero ahora me dolía el pecho y mi pulso se hacía cada vez más rápido.

Algo iba realmente mal. Algo iba a pasar.

Me puse bien la camisa negra y roja a rallas y abroché bien el botón de mi pantalón. Até bien los cordones de mis zapatillas negras y, finalmente me puse lo goggles naranjas que tanto me gustaban. Ya estaba listo. Asomé la cabeza por la puerta y vi a la chica apoyada en la pared, esperándome.-Estoy listo. Solo deja que me ponga el abrigo.

-Bien, yo también me pondré el mio.- contestó. Ella volvió al salón y vino con su chaqueta en mano. Me sorprendí bastante, porque cuando me atacó no la tenía puesta. Era un abrigo medio largo, con dos filas de grandes botones y una cremallera que bajaba en diagonal. En las magas tenía unos de talles brillantes negros, como el abrigo. No sabía como no lo había visto a pesar de que resaltaba, ese día estaba demasiado despistado.

Abrí la puerta en cuanto estuvimos los dos listos y Ashley fue la primera en salir, conmigo siguiéndole de cerca.

De día, las calles de Nueva York, me parecían mucho más estrechas de lo normal. Estaban llenas de gente y coches, la mayoría empezando la rutina laboral. La verdad es que para mi era impresionante, pero también incómodo. Me molestaba estar rodeado de gente y más si era tanta. Por eso me gustaba salir de noche, las calles estaban casi vacías y el silencio era el rey. No estaba acostumbrado a el ambiente de las mañanas, pero debía ir a por Mello y además, no iba solo. Miré a mi compañera unos instantes y me encontré con sus ojos. De repente me sentí débil, empezaba a flaquear y no quería hacerlo delante de nadie. Ashley agarró mi mano de sorpresa y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, para comenzar a guiarme. Yo simplemente me deje llevar.

Pronto estuve dentro de la masa de gente. Se podría decir que estaba perturbado, mi corazón latía muy rápido y me estaba empezando a sofocar. La mano de Ahsley aun sostenía la mía, que era fría en comparación pero también muy suave. De un momento a otro paramos. Desde aquel punto podía ver como pasaba la gente, pero ahora me parecía lejana.

Nos habíamos escapado del bullicio.

Me giré a la morena para mirarla encarando la ceja. ¿Porque había hecho eso? ¿Acaso lo había notado? En mis adentros desee que no, aunque se lo agradecí. Ella notó mi mirada e hizo lo mismo que yo. Vi como sus labios se entre abrían para decir algo pero no escuché nada. Mi mirada captó la profundidad de sus ojos y se hizo la esencia, el marrón rodeaba la pupila en forma de estrella y se alejaba y cambiaba la tonalidad, hasta convertirse en verde oscuro. Hermosos. Pero vacíos. Siempre pensé que el marrón como color de ojos, reflejaba calidez y confianza, mientras que el verde y el azul eran más fríos. La combinación de colores era hermosa, pero vacía. Oscura. Fría. Tanto hasta el punto de hacerme vacilar pero me mantuve firme. Aunque quería alejar su mirada, porque yo solo no podría parar, me hundiría en aquel abismo pardo y me perdería en él.

A cada pestañeo, dentro de mi se despertaban muchas cosas. No supe cuando estiró de mi y me llevó de nuevo a la multitud, pero no volvió la sensación de incomodidad. No supe el porque, pero su mirada en la mía, el tacto de sus frías manos y aquella tranquila expresión en su cara, me hizo sentir seguro. Entonces sonreí. Sabía que no podía evitarlo, las comisuras de mis cortados labios se alzaron solas. Me sentía feliz y tranquilo, porque, después de todo, ahora si podría encontrar a Mello. Otra vez iba a por él como muchas otras veces, pero no iba solo y eso, el no ser el único que se preocupa y tener a alguien que te tranquilice y que todo vaya bien, me hace feliz. Y estaba seguro que dentro de poco, el rubio estaría conmigo. Y eso hacía que sintiera mucho más feliz, eufórico.

En aquel momento mi móvil empezó a sonar como loco. Lo cogí con destreza, sin soltar la mano de la chica, y contesté.

-¿Si?-dije sonoramente con el teléfono pegado a mi oreja. Pude oír un pequeño gruñido de enfado por parte de mi receptor, uno sin dudas conocido-¿Mello?

-¿Matt? Mierda, ven aquí ahora mismo. ¡Joder! La he cagado...-dijo muy rápidamente con un hilo de voz, mas yo le entendí perfectamente. Mierda.

-Mello calmate. Dime donde estas...-repliqué seriamente. Él no dijo nada por unos instantes, pero luego suspiró pesadamente.

-Estoy en aquel lugar.-soltó. Me obligué a ahogar una exclamación de terror, cuando escuché gritos al otro lado.-¡Joder, me han visto! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda...! ¡Matt-

-¿Mello? ¡Mierda, Mello!-dije cuando escuché el pitido del teléfono. Había colgado.- ¡Esta en problemas! ¡Vamos!

En ese momento fui cegado. Mis piernas corrían como nunca lo habían hecho. Dentro de mi todo estaba a punto de estallar. Sentía la rabia bullir dentro de mi, me sentí desolado, desesperado, fuera de lugar. Corría tanto como podía. Me costaba respirar. De nuevo la sensación de angustia volvió y me sentí perdido.

Las calles se hacían cada vez más largas. Las miradas estaban centradas en mi, el pelirrojo que corría como si llevara en su cabeza la locura. Todo se concentraba a mi alrededor. Todo me atormentaba. Sin darme cuenta, había caído, de nuevo, en el pánico. La preocupación.

Los pasos de alguien corriendo me alertaron de la situación. Su melena oscura se mecía a cada movimiento mientras se acercaba a mi. Ashley se paro a mi lado, respirando con dificultad y volvió ha agarrar mi mano fuertemente, como señal de que no la volvería a soltar. Y volvimos a correr, pero ahora juntos. Ella iba a la par. Iba conmigo. ¿Cuánta gente haría eso con un desconocido? Poca. Pero ese instante no era para pensar. Debía seguir corriendo, esta vez no llegaría tarde. Se lo debía. Esta vez sabría lo que había pasado. Y estaría con él.

En un callejón cercano, se amontonaba un grupo de hombres vestidos con cuero. Sentí como algo se removía dentro de mi mientras dejaba de correr y caminaba poco a poco hasta el lugar.

La imagen fue devastadora. Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta al verle tirado en el suelo con tales heridas.

Seguía caminando.

Mello escondía entre mechones rubios de cabello, su rostro avergonzado y golpeado. Un hombre estaba frente a él, con las prendas del rubio desnudo entre sus manos. Las manos que había usado para golpearlo...y violarlo.

Seguí caminando.

En aquel momento mi puño ya estaba golpeado el rostro del maldito. Este cayó al suelo. Miré desde arriba al rostro del sujeto con odio. Y luego me agache, tomándolo con fuerza del mentón.

-Vaya, así que eres tu el cabrón que le hizo esto a mi amigo.-alegué arrastrando las palabras, tranquilo.-¿No es así?-sonreí con sorna y ladeé la cabeza. Luego torcí mi expresión a una de completa rabia-¡No es así, hijo de puta!-grité tanto como pude y le propiné otro puñetazo.-¡¿Eh, imbecil de mierda?!-golpeé su estómago. El hombre de pelo castaño gimió de dolor.-¡¿Y estos fueron los que te ayudaron!? ¿Verdad?-me volteé hacia los otros con expresión sombría. Pero los muy imbéciles se atrevieron ha atacar. Gran error.

El primero se dirigió a mi con su puño cerrado, esperando poder pegarme, pero lo eludí con rapidez y golpeé con su cuerpo a mi próximo atacante, que cayó al suelo junto al otro. Mas no noté que el cabrón se levantaba. Corrió hacía a mi, con la navaja en su mano y yo me giré, sin ninguna oportunidad de hacer algo.

Entonces fue cuando cerré los ojos, esperando el filo del arma en mi. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Mi ropa no se manchó de rojo por mis sangre. Abrí los ojos justo cuando de los labios de mi agresor a lía un quejido de dolor y caía al suelo.

-¡Ahsley!-grité todo lo que pude, cuando su cuerpo cayó consecutivamente al suelo.-¿Estás bien?

-Si.-dijo agarrándose el costado. Aparté su mano para comprobarlo por mi mismo. La tela de la camisa blanca se teñía de rojo pasión. Abrí los ojos con horror y cogí el teléfono.

-¿Hola?-dije-necesito un médico, es una urgencia. ¡Apresurate!

Fin del capitulo 1. El ladrón de memorias es mi primer proyecto serio de death note que no se ha quedado sobre el papel. Este capitulo ha sido publicado junto al prólogo. Los capítulos son algo cortos, aunque me sigo entrenando para hacerlos más largos. Principalmente esta historia iba a ser solo solo de misterio, pero me dio por el romance y el personaje de Matt me encanta, ya que es muy misterioso y no se sabe nada de él por su poca participación en la serie. Espero que os haya gustado.

¡Rewins, por verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	3. Capitulo 2: Al lado

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

Antes que nada, gracias a Kandrak por rewin :3

**Capitulo 2: Al lado**

Nunca me habían gustado las paredes blancas y sin ningún adorno ni ventana. Me sentía encerrado. Pero ese era el único sitio donde debía estar o, mejor dicho, donde quería estar. Aunque no era agradable. Pero había muchas razones para estar allí, sentado, jugando con mi estimada consola. Una de ellas tenía el pelo largo y rubio. Mello.

Después de lo ocurrido había caído inconsciente. Lo bueno era que sus heridas no eran de gravedad, pero tardarían un tiempo en sanar. A mi, sus heridas externas, eran lo que menos me preocupaban. Mello es físicamente muy fuerte, pero en el interior es diferente. Aunque se encierre en si mismo y muchas veces parezca cruel y frío, no lo es, no, eso es solo una coraza que entierra a su propio ser. Tras esos ojos azules y gélidos, se encuentra el cielo y el mar en calma, la hermosura de un paisaje natural. Por su puesto eso nunca lo diría en alto. Mello es alguien especial y eso es algo que no digo por que si.

Un hombre que nace solo, se siente solo aunque muchos lo quieran acompañar. Hace que su corazón parezca el más frío y que no puede amar. Es un hombre que no tiene amigos, alguien que ha sufrido y que no puede evitar desconfiar. Alguien que esta roto. Que aunque lo intente él mismo no se puede arreglar. Tampoco deja que nadie lo haga, él cree que nadie le puede curar. Pero si eso es verdad, no lo quiero saber. En aquel momento tenía más que razones para sufrir. Para volver a hacerlo. En esa clase de situaciones me siento inútil. Por eso solo soy un perro. No sirvo. Pero me gusta estar ahí y creer que ayuda, aunque sea algo.

Él seguía dormido.

En cuanto a Ahsley, no sabía nada aun. Al contrario que mi amigo, se había expuesto a un peligro mortal. Y...había sido por mi culpa. Baje la guardia, la expuse al peligro y ella fue la que acabo salvándome. No debería haber pasado. Es algo que, a día de hoy, no me lo perdono. Ni siquiera sabía si iba a volver a abrir los ojos, había perdido demasiada sangre. Creo que esto ya lo he dicho antes pero, lo repetiré: no cualquiera hace eso por ti. Cuando tuve su fría mano en la mía, sentí algo extraño, pero, de algún modo, estaba seguro de que todo iría bien y de que encontraríamos a Mello.

Quería volver a ver sus ojos. Aquel color tan hermoso, la mezcla que era capaz de sumergirme en un mar de emociones con solo mirarlos. El cálido marrón y el sutil verde, vacíos, pero sin ninguna barrera que los alejara de la realidad.

De pronto me sonroje y me maldecí a mi mismo por hacerlo. Edwin había entrado en la habitación y me miraba de arriba a abajo, divertido. Encaré una ceja, la situación era de todo menos graciosa. Pero, bueno, era Edwin. Y es de esperar que siempre sea así. Agitó su oscura cabellera de lado inocentemente y sonrió con malicia. Fuera lo que fuese que pensara, era erróneo y él lo sabía, pero por su puesto, aquel es un médico demoníaco. Y un genio. Por algo estaba en la Wammy's House junto a mi y a Mello.

-Buenas noticias Matt, tu novia se ha despertado.-dijo él, acompañando su declaración con una sonrisa. Mi ligero sonrojo se hizo más intenso y me levanté del asiento para encarle de cerca.

-No es mi novia.-fruncí el ceño molesto. Edwin me miró con desden y rodó los ojos.

-No me tienes porque ocultar nada, Matt.-alegó el girándose.-Después de todo, lo sospeché desde que entré en la Wammy's.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?-pregunté con total confusión. Edwin me miró por encima del hombro, con el rostro serio e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-A ti y a Mello. ¡Serás corto!-soltó en tono de guasa. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Ese hombre nunca cambiara.

-¿Ah? ¿Yo, tonto? Eso diselo a L.

-Cierto-rió- tercer sucesor. Pero tu-me apuntó con el dedo indece-estabas sonrojado. ¿En que pensabas, eh?

-Nada importante...-susurré nervioso. En esas ocasiones me gustaría tener puestos los gogles. No reaccionaría así si los tuviese puestos, estar al descubierto saca mi lado humano. El lado al que más temo.-Estoy preocupado.-declaré.

-No te preocupes. Ellos estarán bien, después de todo, me tienen a mi como su doctor.-alegó con orgullo.-Anda ve.

Muchas veces he preguntado que se sueña después de una experiencia así. Yo personalmente no querría cerrar los ojos. Solo pensar en sumirme en la oscuridad, al cerrar los ojos, tengo miedo. Y más si la oscuridad se transforma en esa mala experiencia, en esa tan traumática que no quieres volver a recordar.

Ni siquiera después de ser disparado innumerables veces, arriesgar mi vida otras tantas y vivir en este lugar, en donde sus calles se convierten en hogar de monstruos, tengo una experiencia traumática. Creo que desde mi niñez no he tenido verdadero miedo. Quizás preocupación pero no miedo. Será porque mi miedo no es perder la vida, tampoco es que nunca haya temido por ella, pero el sufrimiento si es algo que puedo llamar enemigo. No quiero sufrir y no quiero que otros sufran.

Al abrir la puerta me sentí inseguro. No sabía como mirarle a la cara después de haberle fallado. Aun así quería saber como estaba.

La figura de Mello yacía recatada contra el respaldo de la cama. Alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarme. El hielo de su mirada se había derretido y exhibía la devastación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No pude decir nada. Tras los gogles, yo también ocultaba mis sentimientos. Pero Mello sabía verlos, al igual que yo veía los suyos.

-¿E-estas bien?-articulé, el sabor de esas palabras me supo amargo y sentí el estomago pesado. Mis labios temblaron. De verdad es que no sabía como iba a responder. El otro entreabrió la boca para decir algo pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno.

Escuché un sollozo ahogado. Mello se ocultaba tras los mechones de su rubio cabello. Caminé hacia él sin saberlo, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos, como dos ríos por la montaña. Y entonces fue cuando no pude más. Me deje llevar por mis emociones y lo abracé. Mello lloró sobre mi hombro y yo sobre el suyo. Aun sentía amargas las palabras que dije.

Pero habló. El rubio dijo algo que no me esperaba.

-Idiota.-susurró en mi hombro. Me separé un poco de mi amigo para mirarle a la cara. Su larga cicatriz, no resaltaba entre todos los moratones de su cara. Y sonreía. Después de todo, aquella sonrisa maliciosa surcaba su cara.-Imbécil.-dijo esta vez.-Perro estúpido.

-¿Porque?-dije haciéndome el ofendido y poniendo cara de cachorro.

-Por que estas llorando por mi. Que marica...-añadió, esta vez secándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo. Yo alzé un poco las comisuras de mis labios, en un intentó de sonreír.-No hagas eso. Se de sobra que estabas preocupado y que querrás explicaciones.

-Lo que quiero es que mi hermano esté bien.

-¿Hermano?

Hermano. Esa era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. Pero Mello, para mi no era solo mi mejor amigo era mi hermano y mi familia también.

-Si, hermano.-repetí. Mello me miró fijamente.

-Matt...-hizo apartando la vista.-Gracias.

-¿Gracias? ¿Porque?-bajé la mirada al suelo y apreté los puños con rabia.- No hice nada. Solo te fallé.

-No es cierto, llegaste a tiempo.-declaró, esta vez sobandose la cara.-No llegaron a nada más.-dijo.-Me salvaste de algo más que una paliza, perro. Y lo hiciste muy bien.-acarició mi cabello con una sonrisa.

Así es con este hombre de corazón frío y con hielo en los ojos. Imposible de comprender, imposible de entender. Mello es mi hermano y mi dueño, el es el que lleva la correa. Mi familia. Mi amigo. Mi hermano. Mi dueño. Y solo derrite el hielo con su cachorro, su mejor amigo. La gente interpreta esto de muchas maneras pero no lo entiende. Personas como Edwin, bromeaba sobre nosotros. Pero no saben en realidad nada. Todo son suposiciones.

Mello tiene helada el alma. Yo tengo una barrera en ella. Somos dos hombres solitarios y sin razones para vivir. Nos acompañamos en la soledad para que sea más llevadera. Pero quien nace solo muere solo, y eso es algo que los dos sabemos. Pero nos acompañaremos hasta que eso ocurra. Aun hay tiempo. Creo. Nunca se sabe.

Sonreí. Las palabras de Mello me hicieron muy feliz.

-Eres muy simple.-alegó Mello con una expresión bizarra.- Y una cosa ¿donde esta Ahsley?-preguntó-¿no se suponía que iba contigo? La vi antes de desmayarme.

Se me heló la sangre con esa pregunta. ¿Mello la recordaba? ¿Como sabía quien era? Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y mi rubio amigo dio un paso hacia mi frunciendo el ceño. Con su gran intelecto y mi evidente rostro, ya se había dado cuenta de que algo iba mal.

-¿Que ha pasado, Matt?-agravó su voz. Pensé durante unos instantes como decírselo, después de todo lo que había pasado, era lo correcto, no sabía como podía llegar a reaccionar.-Matt.-me llamo, exigiéndome una respuesta. El hielo que se había derretido se volvió a congelar. Verlos hacia mi era extraño. Aquella rabia hacia fuego en mi. Yo también estaba enfadado. No me podía perdonar lo sucedido y sabía que Mello se sentía igual.

-Ella-hice bajando la cabeza- esta herida.

-¿Q-que paso?-imitó mis movimientos. Sus ojos brillaban de furia.-¿Fueron ellos? ¿Que le hicieron?-gritó.

Apreté los puños con fuerza y rabia.-Ha sido mi culpa que ella esté así, debía de haber sido al revés. Yo tendría que haber sido el que estuviera así y no ella. Si hubiera sido más rápido...ella no tendría que haberlo hecho. ¡Mierda! La hirieron en el costado...

Mi corazón latía muy rápido y dolía. Mi sangre quemaba las paredes de mis venas, quería sangrar. Todo me sabía a veneno y cada vez parecía más toxico. Tenía la extraña sensación de que me iba a caer, me dolían las piernas y me costaba respirar. Miré a Mello de reojo quien observaba la pared. Estaba pensando algo.

-Quiero verla.-declaró seguro.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza.

-Pero...

-¿No lo sabes, verdad?-preguntó mirándome a los ojos. De nuevo una extraña sensación.-Escuchame y hazlo bien, perro pelirrojo. Ahsley esta aquí por L.

_¿Q-quien eres tu?_

_Alguien que te buscaba. ¿Por que estas tan rojo?_

_Soy Ashley._

_¿Ahsley?_

_Oye, Matt. ¿Donde esta Mells~?_

_No lo se._

-Ya veo.

-Tenemos que volver, Matt.

-Lo se, Mello.-respondí.

Fin de capitulo 2. Estos capítulos no serán demasiado largos. Pero intentare actualizar cada semana para recompensarlo.

¡Rewins, por verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	4. Capitulo 3: ¿Quien es?

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

Antes que nada gracias a Kandrak y a electroma89 por sus rewins, me inspiran y me dan más ganas de escribir.

**Capitulo 3: ¿Quién es?**

Ahsley dormía plácidamente sobre la camilla. Era la primera vez que veía un rostro tan tranquilo como el suyo. Parecía que disfrutaba del sueño. Según Edwin se encontraba bien y pronto se recuperaría y podría hacer vida normal, aunque sin hacer esfuerzo físico hasta que se cerrase del todo la herida. Tenía unos cuantos puntos.

Mello se había sentado a su lado. Sus ojos azules estaban posados sobre ella, a quien miraba distraídamente mientras comía su tableta de chocolate. Yo no sabía donde situarme, que hacer ni que pensar. Era la primera vez que estaba velando por alguien que no fuera Mello y no sabía como me debía comportar. Estaba nervioso. Pero tenía muchas gracias de verla despertar.

Demasiadas ganas. Estaba muy impaciente, tenía muchas preguntas que hacer. Pero no solo eso. Miré hacia mi amigo y luego cerré los ojos. Mordí mi labio inferior confuso. Por alguna razón el que estuviera el rubio allí no me gustaba. Quería ser yo el primero en verla abrir los ojos, el primero en hablar con ella...Pero Mello estaba muy cerca y dispuesto a resolver las pocas dudas que tenía. Yo estaba seguro de que Mello sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Aun así no podía comprender el porque de mi capricho ni porque estaba tan molesto.

Saqué mi consola. Así no pensaría en más tonterías. Empecé a apretar los botones con precisión y soltura, como gran experto que era, pero con fuerza. Sin darme cuenta mis manos empezaron a temblar y mi compañero se dio cuenta. Me observó curioso, con un brillo interrogante en los ojos. Yo simplemente volví a mi partida e ignoré la mirada del otro, quien ahora tenía la vista pegada en mi y me analizaba mientras mordía ruidosamente el chocolate. Me gustaría saber cual es su nivel de analización en cuanto a mi. Con el tiempo tiene que haber mejorado. Pero he cambiado bastante desde que éramos unos inocentes niños de siete años.

Una vez me describió. Según él yo era alguien distraído, arrogante, sarcástico, con un sentido del humor raro e idiota. Roger dijo que era indiferente a todo y me encerraba en mi mundo. Linda que era un vago, pero en el fondo amable. En resumen: alguien que ama los videojuego a y no hace mucho más. No parezco muy complicado. ¿Entonces porque me sentía así por una pequeñez como esa? Aveces encuentro cosas de mi mismo que no tienen que ver con lo que la gente ve. Y me hacen sentir extraño. Como estas repentinas ganas de estar junto a Ahsley.

Le tenía que dar las gracias. Me sentía en deuda con ella. Eso era. Era normal.

Mello se levantó de su asiento, se le había acabado el chocolate. Lo vi yendo hacia al puerta y después se giró para mirarme-Cuida de ella.-dijo.-Voy a la cafetería y te traigo un café.

-¿Seguro?-pregunté apartando la mirada de mi consola y poniéndole pausa.-Aun te estas recuperando.-alegué serio. Además era raro que él hiciera algo por mi si no tenía sus razones.

-Tranquilo, cogeré chocolate y café y subiré.

-De acuerdo.-contesté sin muchas ganas y volví a la partida. Pero me detuve. La miré de reojo, era muy bonita. Y me había quedado a solas con ella. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, que se tiñeron de rosa. Podía tapar mis ojos con los gogles, pero el resto de mi cara quedaba al descubierto. Si llegaba Mello y me veía así, pensaría mal.

Por eso se había ido. Lo había notado.

¡_Mierda_!

_Debo mantenerme tranquilo y no pensar en cosas raras. Ahsley después de todo, es muy atractiva, elegante y tiene un rostro adorable al dormir. _

_Espera...pensé que es adorable. Mierda. ¡Malditas hormonas adolescentes! Tengo veinte años, joder. Definitivamente esto es por tener una muy corta adolescencia._

En cuanto a sentimientos era malo. Por que no era lógico. Mi reacción era de todo excepto razonable. Para mi, todo aquello era agradecimiento por salvar mi vida, aun cuando me sentía culpable, ella no tendría que estar así.

Nadie se da cuenta de lo que puede aflorar dentro de uno mismo. En cualquier momento pasa.

Ahsley era una enviada de L. Lo que significaba que era su trabajo el encargarse de nosotros. Pero tras esto había muchas cosas más. Y tenía muchas preguntas. Aunque nada me garantizaba que tuviera respuestas. Además ella era enviada del segundo L, ni más ni menos. Él no era un hombre directo. Tampoco divagaba, pero lo que pensara siempre había sido un misterio y por lo poco que lo conocía, seguramente lo mejor para él era omitir detalles.

Frustrante.

-hmm-escuché cerca mío. Pestañeé confundido. Ahsley empezaba a retorcerse bajo las sabanas. Ladeé la cabeza al verla girarse sobre si misma y quejarse en un susurro. Reí suavemente. Mello hacia algo parecido cuando éramos pequeños y aunque estuviera despierto, no salía de la cama ni abría los ojos, solo se giraba al lado contrario del sol e intentaba seguir dormitando, cosa que nunca lograba por mi culpa. Me gustaba ser el que le molestara de vez en cuando, más cuando se había quedado dormido hasta tarde, porque le costaba mucho y hacia caso omiso al reloj, entonces yo aprovechaba para encender mi consola y poner el volumen al máximo mientras jugaba. Obviamente tenía consecuencias y me llevaba algún ojo morado, pero valía la pena.

Que estúpido era.

-¿Hey? Ahley...-la llamé suavemente, rozando su hombro. Ella pareció tensarse. No se esperaba que yo estuviera allí.-¿Que tal te encuentras?

-Emmm-se giró poco a poco hacia mi. Tenía la mirada cansada. No me extrañaba por su rostro. Pero tenía que admitir que, aunque se viera mal, estaba graciosa. No parecía la misma chica de hacía tres días, esa que me tiró al suelo, comió yogur y tiró de mi para encontrar a Mello. -Estoy bien.-respondió calmadamente aun recostada. Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, analizando donde se encontraba. Luego se sentó y me dirigió una interrogante mirada. Me encogí de hombros, sabiendo que debía contestar.

-Te llevamos con un amigo. Estabas perdiendo mucha sangre. Pero podrás continuar perfectamente sin hacer esfuerzos físicos hasta que se cure del todo.-alegué serio. Poco a poco sus ojos se perdieron de nuevo en el vacío. Llevó una mano a su herida, pero llevaba un gran camisón, así que no podía ver más. La tocó por encima de la ropa y bajó la mirada a su regazo sin ninguna expresión.

-¿Matt?-me llamó, pero no respondí rápidamente. Levanté la mirada de para verla a los ojos y me encontré con un brillo dentro de sus pardos ojos.

Su rostro estaba pálido, sus mejillas algo sonrosadas y sus labios entreabiertos. Su cabello largo y negro estaba suelto y revuelto. Su voz era calmada y apagada. Pero veía sus ojos brillando por primera vez. Y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Parezco débil, ¿verdad?-preguntó de sopetón. Me sorprendió la pregunta. ¿De verdad pensaba aquello? Me puse nervioso. La verdad es que estaba mal por eso era normal encontrarse sin fuerzas. Pero no podía decirle eso. No podía, no con esos ojos brillantes sobre mi. Aparté la mirada, soy un idiota.

-No.-negué revolviendo mi pelo. Ella suspiró, pero no vi su rostro.

-¿Mello esta bien?-dijo. Yo asentí cogiendo mi consola y apagándola. No tenía sentía sentido si no la iba a usar y sabía que mientras ella estuviera despierta no la usaría. Mi vista bailó por la habitación hasta quedarse en la puerta, que de repente se habría. Mello entró, vistiendo su siempre ajustada ropa de cuero.

El rubio sonrió levemente al ver a la chica, que estaba recostada contra la pared de la camilla. Se fue acercando hasta sentarse en el sillón donde antes se había sentado.-Hola, Ash.-saludó, entregándonos a cada uno un café. Se acomodó tranquilamente y abrió el envoltorio del chocolate, para después morderlo sonoramente.-¿Como te encuentras?-preguntó entre mordiscos y con la boca llena-Hace mucho que no hablamos...

-Cierto.-argumentó calentándose las manos con el vaso-Desde el caso Kira...Veo que junto a Matt te ha ido bien.-añadió con sarcasmo.-Sigues metiéndote en líos.

-Ah...-suspiró y frunció el ceño.-No te vayas por las ramas. Sabes que lo que quería no es mantener una conversación sobre el pasado. Dime por que te ha enviado la pelusa.-protestó inclinando su cuerpo hacia la chica, que ni se inmutó.

-No le llames así.-rebatió con disgusto.- Aceptalo, no eres el sucesor del antiguo L. Ahora es Near. Y además...él no me envía.-aseguró y dejo el vaso de plástico sobre la mesita de noche.-Erald Coil os necesita.

-No me digas, que...-quise decir sorprendido. De repente me vi dentro de al conversación. Sus miradas estaban fijas en mi.

-Si.-dijo Ahsley insegura.- Este va a ser un caso importante. Pero dado este imprevisto no me queda más que atrasar nuestra llegada a Londres. Pronto os daré todos los detalles. Ahora-señaló la puerta- es mejor que me ayudéis a salir.

-No podemos hacer eso-protestó el rubio con el ceño aun fruncido- tienes que descansar y recuperarte, solo han pasado tres días.

-No te preocupes Mells~

-¿Mells?-se giró hacia mi encarando una ceja.

-Es una larga historia.-respondí apenado.

-¿Me ayudáis o no?-dijo buscando entre unas bolsas que había traído Mello.-¿Donde esta mi ropa?

-En la bolsa lila-gruñó el de ojos azules. Ahsley se giró y ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa.-Ah...Edwin no aceptará esto.-negó mirándome a mi.

-¿Nos ha importado eso alguna vez?-alegué yo a su vez.

Nunca había pensado en volver. Ni en escuchar el nombre de Erald, sino era en una conversación con Mello. Tampoco encontrarme con ella. Nunca hubo en mi vida algo que no fuera lógica y juego. Ninguna variable que no fuera Mello. Sus planes funcionaban con los mios. Todo era interesante. Pero poco a poco había perdido el encanto.

¿Quien me iba a decir que el vacío me iba a consumir? ¿Que habría otros vicios? ¿Que volvería al pasado cercano también?

Cambios repentinos había.

Salí de la habitación para dejar a nuestra nueva compañera vestirse. Tenía muchas cosas reprimidas dentro de mi. Preguntas, sentimientos, ideas...Pero solo tendría la espera. Y paciencia, una gran consejera y buena amiga.

-Matt.-me llamó mi mejor amigo. Mello cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho.-No se si deberíamos hacer esto...

-¿El que? ¿Dejarla escapar o ir con Ryuzaki?

-Ir con Ryuzaki. ¿Que nos espera allí? ¿Que clase de caso es? ¿¡Y por que nos llama a nosotros!? Tiene a Near...-dijo frustrado e irritado ante la situación. Yo le miré de soslayo y sonreí. Él siempre había sido el segundo y yo el tercero, personas poco importantes.

Pero...si Ahsley estaba allí, significaba que Ryuzaki nos necesitaba.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. La puerta de la habitación en la que antes nos encontramos se abrió. Ahsley salió de ella y nos miró con una sonrisa de lado.-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó antes de arrastrarnos por los pasillos de la pequeña clínica.

-¿Donde?-argüí, intentando torpemente no caerme-Tienes cosas que explicarnos.-afirmé más para mi mismo que para mi compañero.

-A casa.-respondió ella, cruzándose con Edwin, quien al verla sonrió. No dijo nada.

Nadie al verla dijo nada. Solo la dejaron pasar. A día de hoy, me pregunto quien es ella en realidad. Y me asombro al no hallar respuesta alguna. Ni cuando entonces nos deslizábamos por las calles oscuras de Nueva York, hacia la que llamábamos casa, tenía idea alguna de lo que trataba.

Fin capitulo 3. Este lo acabe antes y ya he comencé el siguiente capitulo. No me gusta desvelar muchas cosas y aparte de que esta organizado lo que tiene que pasar en cada capitulo.

¡Esta semana empiezo las clases! El viernes...Y el lunes de verdad.

¡Rewins, por verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	5. Capitulo 4: Sucesos nocturnos

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

_Kandrak y a electroma89, gracias por sus rewins, espero que disfruten el capitulo, vosotras y los otros tímidos lectores ;)_

**Capitulo 4: Sucesos nocturnos**

Puso las hojas y los sobres sobre la mesa. Dejé a salir el dióxido de carbono de mis pulmones e expiré el oxígeno de mi alrededor. Miré el documento que tenía en mis manos. Estaba firmado por Erald Coil. Nos solicitaba y tenía todo preparado para nosotros y para completar la misión, había enviado a Ahsley.

El caso de las desapariciones de Carnaby Street.

Hacía ya unas semanas, había desaparecido allí una estudiante de diez y siete años. Ella había sido la primera. Unos días después fue encoantrada en Carnaby Street, deshidratada y con amnesia. Poco después, un hombre de treinta y dos años desapareció y fue encontrado dos semanas después con con los mismos síntomas. Y así, poco a poco, se hicieron más frecuentes las desapariciones.

Y había llamado la atención de Erald y de L.

Y también la mía.

Sin duda era un caso interesante y extraño. Ni siquiera con el informe podía dar una resolución, como ya lo había echo años atrás en otros casos. Iba a ser divertido. Parecía difícil. Y a mi me encantan las cosas difíciles. Sonreí de lado divertido. Luego, volví la vista hacía Mello, quien también sonreía con suficiencia. Después nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ansiosas por el nuevo reto que nos presentaban y, como si de telepatía se tratase, asentimos y pusimos los informes sobre la mesa. No me extrañé de que la morena nos observase atentamente, analizando cada movimiento que hacíamos. Finalmente la encaramos. Aunque en nuestros rostros se veía de sobra la respuesta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que pensáis?-preguntó Ashley expectante. Seguramente ya lo habría deducido pero quería oírlo de nuestras bocas. Por su puesto no nos demoramos mucho en contestar.

-¿Cuando nos vamos?-hice yo como respuesta. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, contenta. Mello sacó una tableta de chocolate y se deshizo del envoltorio y lo partió en tres. Encaré una ceja extrañado mientras él nos entregaba una fina porción de su dulce. Él rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, mascullando algo que no entendí, pero lo más seguro es que fuera un insulto.

-Es para celebrar.-declaró, como si fuera lo más obvio.

Y mientras chocábamos lo pequeños trocitos de dulce entre si, dábamos comienzo a una nueva etapa. No hay mucho que deba explicar tras esto. Ahsley hizo unas llamadas y se quedo a dormir.

La noche en toda su esplendor cayó. Yo me revolvía entre la sabanas y no podía dormir. Según Ahsley, al día siguiente nos pasarían a buscar y nos llevarían al aeropuerto. Además, utilizaríamos el jet privado de Erald. El viaje duraría, si no me falla la memoria, de unas siete a diez horas de vuelo. Y la verdad, eso me ponía nervioso. Nunca me habían gustado mucho los viajes, y mucho menos tan largos. Podía soportar una hora o dos. Pero tanto tiempo...

Me levante de la cama perlado de sudor. Nada más pensar en estar tanto tiempo surcando los cielos, me desquiciaba. Sin saber que hacer en realidad, contradecí mis movimientos y volví a sentarme. Todo a mi alrededor estaba oscuro. Siempre al despertarme lo estaba. No me gustaba que entrara toda la luz del sol, era molesto si estaba recién despierto. Aunque, en general, mi habitación siempre estaba a oscuras. Y eso no era un problema para mi. Aunque muchos puedan llegar a pensar lo contrario, no pasaba mucho tiempo dentro y siempre estaba ordenado. Tal y como lo deje el día en que nos mudamos hace dos años. Y eso hacia que fuera mucho más fácil entrar y salir de ella.

Decidí finalmente salir de allí. No podía soportarlo más.

El suelo estaba frío y yo estaba descalzo.

El salón, al igual que mi cuarto, estaba a oscuras. Mas, entre la penumbra y las sombras, pude ver una pequeña luz. Era de un aparato electrónico. Me aproximé lentamente y entonces pude reconocer un rostro iluminado por la luz del aparato. Era Ahsley. Entre sus manos sostenía una tablet y por su expresión, parecía muy concentrada. Yo me acerqué poco a poco al sofá, donde estaba tumbada tranquilamente.

No se había percatado de mi presencia. Yo me quede frente a ella. Estaba leyendo algo. Me incliné para ver mejor lo que era. Entonces se tensó. Había respirado demasiado cerca de ella, pero no se movió ni un milímetro de su sitio. Giró poco a poco la cabeza hacia mi para encararme y decirme algo, pero a medio camino suspiró, extrañandome. Su rostro iluminado por la luz de la tablet, desapareció de repente. Entonces noté su respiración cerca de la mía, entrecortándose entre si. Ahsley quiso levantarse pero se encontró conmigo, haciendo del choqué una caída. Me quede recostado contra la pared, de la que por suerte pude sostenerme y agarré a Ahsley. Otra vez nos encontramos demasiado cerca.

Y yo abrazaba su cintura.

Ella se aferraba con fuerza a mis hombros.

Agradecía estar a oscuras, porque sino Ahsley podría ver mi sonrojo. Y en el peor de los casos, Mello se levantaría a ver que ha pasado y nos vería en aquella posición. Cosa que no sería de extrañar. Habíamos echo mucho ruido. Además de que no sería la primera vez. Mello, se podría decir, que ya estaba harto de estas escenas. Siempre que salíamos a tomar algo o a comprar, o simplemente a despejarnos un poco sucedía. Tengo que aclarar que no es culpa mía, son las mujeres que no se pueden resistir a mi. Soy un cóctel de feromonas. Y no es que quiera presumir de ello. Tengo ese algo que las hace volverse locas. Y de vez en cuando es molesto. Pero no solo soy yo, Mello con esa aura de chico malo y su aspecto de príncipe de cuento, causa el mismo efecto. Si tuviera una expresión menos intimidante estaría como yo. Pero ese no es el caso. Ahsley y yo estábamos en una situación algo incómoda. Yo estaba contra la pared y ella enfrente, sosteniéndose como podía. Ninguno decía nada. El ambiente era muy denso. Y el aspecto de ambos seguro que tampoco lo era.

No es que sea pervertido, no me estaba aprovechando de la situación, pero por como la tenía agarrada, podía notar la poca ropa que llevaba. Yo no llevaba camisa. Y estaba en calzoncillos. Ahsley esto lo sabía. Pero no podía evitar la vergüenza. Necesitaba separarme.

-Mmm.-pronuncié, intentando aclarar mi voz. No podía dejar ver vomo en realidad me sentía. Era tan extraño...Mi corazón latía muy rápido y me sudaban las manos. Mi cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos extraños. Tenía que salir ya de la situación.-¿Estas bien?-pregunté en un susurró, quizás demasiado cerca. Esto era incómodo.

No se ni para que escribo lo acontecido esa noche. Si Mello a alguien más se enterara, sería demasiado vergonzoso. Pero...

-Si. Gracias Matt.-dijo separándose levemente, lo suficiente para que no notara mi nerviosismo. Cerca de ella siempre estaba nervioso. Era frustrante.

Permanecimos un rato así, callados. Casi creía que se había evaporado. Hasta que cogió mi mano.

-Matt.-me llamó suavemente. Estiraba de mi mano como si fuera una niña pequeña caprichosa.- ¿Me acompañas a la cocina? Tengo sed...

-De acuerdo.

En silencio la guié hasta la cocina. Al llegar, tanteé en busca del interruptor, que no tardé mucho en encontrar. De un momento a otro fui cegado por la luz. Entrecerré los ojos. Mi compañera se había separado y ya iba en busca de algo en la nevera. Sacó de ella algo de leche y llenó dos vasos.

-Aquí tienes.-ofreció extendiéndolo hacia mi. Me sorprendí al verla. Tal y como había predicho, llevaba un pijama bastante...llamativo. Este consistía en una camiseta de tirantes y un pantaloncillo, los dos violetas. Pero en si ella me parecía preciosa. Tenía una larga melena azabache, las piernas largas y estaba bien proporcionada. Además de que esos acuosos ojos por la luz, que me observaban con curiosidad, eran preciosos.

Cogí el vaso que me ofrecía, sin apartar la mirada. Quizás todo esto estaba siendo demasiado para mi.

-Gracias. Así a lo mejor conseguiré dormir.

-¿Estas nervioso por lo de mañana?

-Si.-respondí sinceramente. Estaba muy cansado. De mis labios salió un largo bostezo e ignoré por unos momentos la presencia de Ahsley, aislándome en mis pensamientos.

-No tienes por que estarlo.-dijo ella indiferente. Parecía que los dos nos habíamos olvidado de todo y solo nos dejábamos llevar por el sueño. Quería descansar tranquilo, me era suficiente con cerrar los ojos.-Buenas noches.-escuché.

Todo se quedaba a oscuras. La voz de la chica se me hacia muy lejana, un simple eco que volaba en mi cabeza. Un recuerdo presente pero pasado.

-Buenas noches.-respondí calmado, andando hacia mi cuarto como el que esta perdido. Me tumbe sobre la cama. Perdí la conciencia.

Y entre sueño y sueño, revuelto entre sabanas, morfeo me acogió en sus brazos. No se cuantas horas dormí ni en que momento me quede dormido. Todo mi alrededor se perdía. Nada me perturbaba. Pero el sol siempre sale y la noche se acaba, se esconde la luna y todos despiertan. Siempre llega el momento en que los ojos se abren. El cuento de hadas se convierte en realidad.

Ya había pasado de largo la etapa cuatro del sueño. El sonido de mis cosas siendo tiradas por todos lados me despertó. La reconocida voz de Mello me despertó. Maldecía mi nombre.

-¡Maldito perro vago! ¡Ni la maleta ha echo! Pelirrojo de mierda...-alegó con su habitual tono de voz, grave y enfadado.-¡Despierta ya y ayudanos cabrón!

-Joder...-susurré rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Vamos levanta, chucho asqueroso! ¡Me las vas a pagar!

-Matt, Mello ya vale.-entró en ese momento Ahsley con una taza de café en mano. No pude evitar alzar la cabeza. Como la otra vez mi mirada se fijo en ella. Tal y como si fuera un himán. Sus pasos eran lentos, me hipnotizaban. Pronto, al igual que la noche anterior, extendió la taza para que la tomara. Y tardé solo segundos en hacerlo.

Nuestras manos se rozaron. Las suyas estaban frías. Las mías calientes. Pero fue como sin el simple tacto hiciera reaccionar mil cosas.

Y todo ante la asesina y fría mirada de Mello. Casi podía notar sus manos en mi cuello. Estoy seguro que si tuviera un súper poder seria ese. Saldrían manos invisibles de su espalda y empezaría a matar. Solo le faltaría eso y sería una maquina de destrucción masiva. Él se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con una maleta roja abierta y llena de ropa mal colocada. Mi ropa. Y de paso mi habitación estaba desordenada. ¿Porque? Porque no me había levantado a la hora correcta ni tenía hecha la maldita maleta. Seré imbécil.

-Chicos, iros de mi cuarto.-ordené con apagada y áspera. No podía ser más estúpido. Estaba tan preocupado la noche anterior del viaje que me olvide de poner el reloj. Toda una vergüenza, no la diría en alto.

Aun así tuvimos suerte. Llegamos a tiempo.

Era la primera vez que iba en un jet privado. Solo había una palabra para describirme en aquel momento y era: Emocionado. Porque sabía que en unas siete u ocho horas estaría en Londres.

Fin capitulo 4. Esta semana he tardado más en actualizar pero tengo excusa para ello y la verdad es que es un tema delicado para mi. Rex, el perro de mi familia, a muerto. Justo el mismo día que subí el capitulo tres. Ya dije en ese capitulo que había empezado el capitulo 4 y estaba medio hecho, pero tras la muerte de Rex me puse triste. Y sigo triste. Deje el capitulo casi acabado y hoy me animado para hacerlo. Me recuperado un poco, pero es que Rex estado conmigo toda la vida, tenía más de 24 años. Era muuuy viejo. Además he estado yendo a clase. Hago ciencias, es decir, matematicas dificiles,biologia, fisica y quimica... Y eso. Pronto subiré otro capitulo.

Perdon por las faltas de ortografia.

¡Rewins, por verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	6. Capitulo 5: Pasado

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

_Gracias por los comentarios! Espero que os guste el capitulo._

**Capitulo 5: Pasado.**

Sentía nostalgia. Hacía años que no pisaba el Reino Unido. Había cambiado mucho desde entonces, cuando solo tenía quince años y no había salido de las protectoras paredes de Wammy's House.

Aun recuerdo aquel día, cuando Mello me anunció la muerte de L. El rubio estaba todo lloroso, no podía aceptar la noticia, no cuando el gran L, aquel hombre que tanto respetaba y admiraba, era quien había muerto. En cuanto a mi, no exteriorice nada. Simplemente me deje caer, como si de un saco de patatas fuera, sobre la cama. Miraba al suelo con apariencia pensativa y cansada. Yo no le tenía el mismo cariño al detective. Pero en cambio, si me sentía muy agradecido. Y a mi pesar, la noticia me había afectado hasta el punto de querer llorar pero no tener la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo. Estaba en shock. Todo intento de demostrar alguna emoción era nulo. Envidiaba a Mello. Yo no tenía su misma fortaleza, no afrontaba realmente las cosas, me encerraba en mi mismo. No me esforzaba por ser fuerte, pero él si que lo hacia. Renacía. Mostraba lo que valía. Yo me conformaba con lo mínimo y aceptable. Un contraste. Por eso el parecía tan frío y yo tan indiferente. Él no da la sensación de ser débil. Yo si. Y es así como es realmente.

Cuando me dijo que se iba a Japón, no le tome por ningún loco. Deseaba acompañarle y vengar a L. Pero, antes de eso, había cosas que hacer. Por eso nos separamos. Durante un tiempo no supe de él. Fue cuando se unió a la mafia. Durante ese tiempo yo estuve realizando todo tipo de trabajos, incluyendo una extensa investigación, donde relacione a Light Yagami con el caso, quien en ese entonces se hacia pasar por L. Poco después el plan de Mello se puso en marcha.

Pero él no contaba con las variables. Durante incontables horas estuve esperando su llamada, donde daría grito al cielo y me contaría todo lo que tenía pensado hacer para demostrar que era mejor que Near. Mas, esa llamada no se hizo y no pude evitar asustarme. Cogí el coche enseguida y fui hasta la base, con la esperanza de que estuviera bien o mejor, vivo. No me esperaba encontrarme con las cenizas y la desesperación.

Busqué entre los restos, alguna señal de vida, estaba desconsolado, necesitaba encontrar a Mello. Revolví entre piedras, polvo y restos, cualquier cosa que me encontrase delante, confiado de que él estaba entre ellos.

De pronto, solo pude dar vueltas. Mi alrededor me oprimía y el sentimiento de confianza iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Me sentía solo. Mi corazón latía muy deprisa. Mi vista estaba fija a lo lejos, como si mirara al final de una vía, esa que estaba tan lejos y me separaba de la realidad. La culpa de no haber estado allí me atormentaba, como siempre que deseaba volver atrás en el tiempo. Eso no me favorece. A cada segundo que pasaba sentía que perdía la cabeza. Y entonces perdía la noción del tiempo y seguía buscando a mi amigo. Ese hombre de mirada toxica y fría.

-Matt...-escuché su débil voz llamándome. Agité mi cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando de donde provenía. No supe en que momento me empecé a dirigir a un punto indefinido, pero, allí tendido en el suelo, se encontraba Mello, herido y vivo. Una sonrisa de completa felicidad surco mi rostro. Grité. Su nombre salió de mis labios con exagerada potencia, pero demostrando la gran felicidad que dentro de mi se hallaba. Aun con euforia, me agache a su lado para examinarle. Tenía una gran herida, que iba desde la mitad izquierda de su rostro hasta la cadera. Mello me miró en todo el proceso, con esos ojos de hielo que decían que no le tuviera pena. En ese estado se encontraba débil, pero era peor si le miraba con dolor, para él era una vergüenza. Se lo que es eso. No dañaría su orgullo.

Allí mismo llamé a Edwin, quien por aquel entonces se encontraba en Japón, junto a su hermana. Los gemelos de Wammy's House, con una personalidad un tanto sarcástica y burlesca, pero muy inteligentes y serios en su trabajo, que es lo que en realidad les importa. Llevé a Mello a casa del médico, con la esperanza de que le atendiera y curara allí mismo. Por suerte Edwin siempre llevaba, incluso en vacaciones, su instrumental médico. Estaba habituado a nuestras llamadas. Nos solíamos meter en líos, más que ahora y eso de que aun no he contado los problemas actuales. Pero aun tengo que explicar los sucesos pasados. Hasta entonces mantengamos esto en suspenso.

La herida de Mello era grave. Paso un largo tiempo antes de que se recuperara y durante ese tiempo, trabajó. Toda la información que tenía la analizaba. Yo tampoco me quede con los brazos cruzados. Buscaba todo lo que nos sirviera.

Y pusimos en marcha nuestro plan. Estaba todo listo. No había nada que nos pudiera parar. Éramos él y yo. Sabíamos de sobra cual iba a ser el final. Nos daba igual. Con lo que no contábamos era con nuestro ángel guardián. Todo aquel tiempo estuvo vivo, escondido en algún lugar. Tantas veces había deseado que así fuera y al momento de escuchar su voz, no supe que decir.

Contactarnos, fue tan simple como una llamada. Lo hizo con esa voz distorsionada tan conocida, esa que utilizaba cuando se hacia llamar L. Se presentó como Erald Coil, uno de los tres mejores detectives del mundo. No pude reprimir la emoción. Él nos hablaba calmadamente y se disculpaba por tenernos engañados tanto tiempo. Incluso reímos. Sabíamos de sobra que ese era uno de sus seudónimos y aquella manera de hablar no podía ser de nadie más que él. Ryuzaki dijo que no debíamos confiarnos tanto.

-Estamos seguros de que eres tu. No es tan fácil imitarte.-opinó Mello mordiendo su tercera tableta de chocolate. Yo carraspee sonoramente, negando con la cabeza por aquel tremendo error.-Bueno, excepto para Beyond.-dijo mirándome con desden, demasiado feliz para insultarme. Reí fuertemente al escuchar el "así es" del detective. Mello me miró mal, pero decidió guardarse los comentarios. Tras esto, nos pusimos manos a la obra. Mello decidió ir a visitar a Near, su rival, para que le entregase su foto, la cual significaba que estaba de acuerdo con el plan.

Todo se cumplió según las instrucciones del antiguo L.

Secuestramos a Takada. Yo disparé, dando la señal de alarma. Luego arribó Mello con su moto y se llevo a aquella mujer. Seguí por las transitadas calles, con el cigarrillo en la boca. Entonces me rodearon. Los policías me apuntaban con aquellas bonitas armas. ¿Desde cuando las tienen? No sabía que los Japoneses sabían de armas...Y que las mujeres necesitaban tantos guarda espaldas. Siempre me rió al recordar aquella escena. Yo creía que ella, al ser Kira también y tener-haber tenido-el Death Note, no necesitaría tanto.

Aspiré una vez más la nicotina. Escuché un disparo. Y tras este muchos otros, hasta que caí al suelo. Cerré los ojos, simulando la muerte. Los hombres corrían de un lado a otro, llamando la atención de los ciudadanos que observaban la escena asombrados. Así habría sido mi muerte. ¿Tan rápido? Todo iba demasiado deprisa.

Alguien gritó. Reconocí enseguida su voz, es que había escuchado distorsionada tantas veces, arrastrando los pies hacia donde me hallaba.-Esta muerto.-declaro a alguien más mientras ponía dos dedos en mi cuello, tomándome el pulso.-Llevénselo.

Ahora que lo pienso es bastante gracioso. ¿Quien lo hubiera dicho? Solo tuve que llevar un chaleco antibalas. Unos especialistas que trabajaban para Ryuzaki, se encargaron del resto de los detalles, como las heridas y la sangre. Solo necesitaba el impacto y parecería herido. Con Mello la situación fue más arriesgada, pero obtuvieron el resultado esperado.

Nos había salvado la vida.

Pero nos tuvimos que ir de Japón para no dejar ningún rastro. Nuestro destino, podría haber sido cualquiera, incluso podríamos haber vuelto al orfanato, pero acabamos en Nueva York. Una ciudad con muchas oportunidades. Tuvimos suerte.

Miré por la ventanilla del jet una vez más. Había dormido durante todo ese tiempo. Cada vez estábamos más cerca del suelo londinense. La imagen del detective rondó de nuevo por mi mente: ¿Que tal estaría él? Por lo que sabía, había desaparecido junto a su tutor, el señor Watari.

Mi relación con él nunca fue más allá de la gratitud. Quizás, lo admiraba. Era un hombre que merecía un gran respeto. Tiene una mente prodigiosa, si fuera un científico me gustaría experimentar con ella, tal y como lo hicieron con Einstein. La diferencia es que Ryuzaki no tendría alzheimer. ¿No lo sabías? Pues si aquel genio que demostró la teoría de la relatividad, tanto la especial como la general, estaba enfermo. Si. Tenía una es una enfermedad neurodegenerativa, que se caracteriza por la pérdida de la memoria y de otras capacidades mentales. Pues el antiguo L esta sano y no tiene enfermedades mentales. Creo. Tomémoslo como una afirmación ¿vale?

En poco tiempo nos volveríamos a encontrar.

-Aterrizamos.-oí.

Hola, que tal? Este es el final del capitulo 5. Querría avisar de que en algunos capitulos quizas haya un pequeño intervalo en el se mezclara lo escrito por matt y su estado actual. Todo esto lo esta escribiendo. Lo digo, por si acaso. No nos confundamos. Pronto comenzara el caso y lo mas importante, aparecera L y Erald, junto a otro personaje que he creado. Creo que os caera bien. Pero no se si sera el proximo capi o dentro de dos o tres. Aparecera, que es lo importante

Espero que os haya gustado.

¡Rewins, por verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	7. Capitulo 6: Llegamos a una mansión

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

_Kandrak y a electroma89, gracias por sus rewins! Me animáis mucho u/u _

**Capitulo 6: Llegamos a una mansión.**

Podía ver a través de la ventanilla del coche aquella vieja mansión. La silueta de esta, estaba contra la luz del sol, escondida entre los árboles y arbustos de aquel pequeño bosque. En menos de un minuto, estuvimos frente a la reja, que nos separaba del edificio por unos pocos metros. El camino que iba hasta el portón, estaba rodeado de espinosos y cuidados rosales, de rosas blancas y rojas. El suelo de piedra, desgastado. Luego unos pequeños escalones, también de piedra, que daban lugar a la entrada, con unas puertas enormes de madera, que me intimidaron.

Ahsley, tras bajarse del coche, se dirigió con decisión al costado izquierdo de la verja, donde había un timbre. Lo pulsó sin titubear y susurró cerca del aparato algo que no pude oír. Tras esto, las puertas empezaron a abrirse.

Empezamos a caminar. Una de las puertas del portón empezó a abrirse. Tras esta y con una gran sonrisa, apareció un hombre mayor, de unos sesenta y tantos años, con una sonrisa bonachona y amigable. Pude ver tras las gafas y el gran bigote un extraño brillo. Mello, que estaba a mi lado, se apresuró a acercarse con otra sonrisa. A su vez yo y Ahsley corrímos, al reconocerle: era Watari. No había cambiado nada. Aunque tenía más arrugas.

-Joven Mello, bienvenido.-saludó el anciano.-Joven Matt, señorita Ahsley, sean bienvenidos también. Es un placer tenerles aquí. Erald esperaba vuestra llegada ansioso.

-Watari, cuanto tiempo. No ha cambiado nada.-dije yo, al estar suficientemente cerca.- Este lugar parece genial. ¿Pero...?

-Las preguntas para después.-interrumpió con una risilla.

-Vamos Matt.-llamó Mello desde dentro.

-¿Y las maletas?-contesté yo a su vez, asomando la cabeza por la puerta y frunciendo el ceño. Mello sacó un chocolate de su bolsillo y apartó la mirada, ignorándome.-Mello.-le llamé en un tono más serio.-No seas crío y lleva tus cosas a la habitación que te corresponda.

Mello suspiró. No parecía muy de acuerdo y no le gustaba que le dijese lo que tenía que hacer. Me encaró enfadado, con la vena hinchada. De definitivamente eso no le había gustado.

-¿Que acabas de decir?-preguntó con su usual tono de voz.

-Mello, estamos en casa ajena y en una investigación, no seas crío. Además...

-¿Pasa algo?-interrumpió una voz calmada y monótona voz en la conversación. Me giré repentinamente hacía el hombre. Era alto, un metro ochenta aproximadamente, de pelo azabache y desordenado y con unos grandes ojos marrones con ojeras. Se mantenía curvado hacia nosotros, rascándose la pierna con el pie con sorprendente equilibrio. Se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca y nos miró pensativo. Yo observé un rato más, sin creerme a quien veía. L. No, ya no. Era Erald Coil. Ya no podía confundirme más.

Pero...

El echo de que este hombre este enfrente mío, parecía inimaginable. Su presencia ante mi impone. Es como si tuviera que inclinarme ante él, pero sería ridículo. Por alguna razón no podía moverme de mi sitio. Sus ojos me observaron insistentemente, esos tan oscuros que parece que veía el cielo nocturno, vacío y sin estrellas.

Al lado mío, Mello, se quedo petrificado, como yo. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Por mi parte esperé que el detective dijera algo, pero para mi sorpresa, no fue una voz masculina la que hablo.

-Hola, Ryuzaki.-saludó Ahsley, entrando con su maleta a rastras. El chico sonrió al ser nombrado y caminó hacia la chica, pasándonos de largo.

-Ahsley, bienvenida. Veo que has cumplido con tu misión sin contratiempos-nos miró de solsayo-, al menos menos de lo que supuse. Ese sesenta y tres porciento fue demasiado. Pero es mejor ser precavido.

-Problemas hubo bastantes, luego te entregaré el informe. Ahora creo que deberíamos poner en situación a Mello y a Matt.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Chicos-hizo una seña con la mano-seguídme.

Nos llevó a una pequeña sala, con tres caros sofás rojos de terciopelo. En el centro había una mesa de café. Y en las paredes, adornando junto a bonitos paisajes, vitrinas. Ese detalle me pareció curioso. Además de los cuadros había un gran jarrón en una esquina. No pegaba demasiado con Ryuzaki. Era todo demasiado elegante y lujoso.

Nos hizo sentar en uno de los sofás y él se puso en el contrario. Poco después, entró Watari con un carrito, lleno de pasteles, tazas, chocolates, bombones, entre otros dulces.

-Bien, empecemos.-dijo Ryuzaki llevándose un bombón a la boca. -Seguramente Ahsley os habrá informado de las desapariciones. Las víctimas fueron halladas en Carnaby Street, en condiciones deplorables. Las primeras víctimas fueron Kate Jerferson, una estudiante ejemplar de diez y siete años, y Johannes Davis un psicólogo de California que vive aquí desde hace tres años. Tanto Kate como Johannes vivían solos. Y no tienen familia cercana aquí.

-Ya veo.-alegó Mello mordisqueando otro bombón.- ¿Son ingleses?

-Si, ahora Watari traerá el expediente.

-Por su puesto.-declaró su tutor, saliendo de la sala.

El detective, Ahley, Mello y yo nos quedamos solos. Ahsley aprovechó el momento para coger un trozo de pastel de chocolate y yo me vi tentado a seguir su ejemplo, pero solo cogí una taza de café. Aunque no lo admitiéramos, el ambiente era pesado después de tanto tiempo sin verlo. Antes Mello solía hacerle llamadas y le consultaba cosas. Yo solo hablaba con él en las charlas de la Wammy's House, donde solo se escuchaba su voz distorsionada y las risas de los niños. Se hacia extraño tenerle enfrente y no llamarle L. Su antiguo grupo de investigación pensaba que estaba muerto. Ellos creen que quien dice llamarse Erald, es Near, el chiquillo que participó en el caso Kira con el nombre de N.

Poco después de tener la taza entre mis manos me quedé pensativo.

Al poco apareció Watari con los documentos. Nos los entregó a mi y a Mello. Yo tenía los de Kate Jerferson. Inspeccioné minuciosamente cada palabra del texto. Luego me fue entregada la foto de la chica. Era bastante guapa, de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Media 1,65.

Kate estaba sola en el departamento de su tía, quien se había ido del país por trabajo. Ya llevaba dos meses.

Miré a Mello, quien se encontraba pensativo.

-Ya veo.-declaró el de la nada.

-¿El que?-pregunté al instante. Mello me miró con esos ojos azules, llenos de emoción.

-Por donde comenzar.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Es obvio.-alegó arrogante, con una sonrisa de lado. Suspiré cansadamente. Nunca cambiará.

-No has perdido facultades, Mello.-dijo el mayor sonriente.-Pero, será mejor que descanséis por hoy. Mañana empezaremos.

Asentí. Mello, Ashley y yo nos levantamos, dispuestos a ver nuestras nuevas habitaciones.

-Además...-escuchámos la voz del detective.-Él aun no ha llegado.

-¿Quien?-dijimos al unísono Mello y yo sin girarnos.

-Near...-respondió Ahsley cruzando la puerta.

-¿La bola de algodón también? Y yo que esperaba que no iba a venir.-dijo sarcásticamente el rubio, siguiendo a la chica.-¿No es un asco, Matt?

-Bueno...

-Señorita Ahsley, joven Matt, joven Mello-llamó Watari desde el piso de arriba-¿Quieren ver sus habitaciones?

-Por su puesto.

Subimos los tres al mismo paso la escalera. Justo al final nos esperaba Watari, con su buena sonrisa. Hizo un gesto con el brazo y nos llevó por un pasillo repleto de puertas.

-Estas dos serán para Mello y Matt-señaló las dos del lado izquierdo.-La de enfrente de Matt será para usted señorita Ahsley. Al lado de la de Mello esta la de Erald. La mía esta al costado de la de Matt. Si hay algún problema no dudéis en decirlo. Las maletas están ya en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Gracias Watari.-dijo Ahsley con una sonrisa.

-Es un placer.-se inclino el mayordomo, haciendo una reverencia.-A las nueve estará la cena. Por favor sean puntuales.

-De acuerdo.

Fin capitulo 6. Espero que os haya gustado. Ryuzaki es tan genial! Matt y Mello discuten por todo. Habrá mucha pelea a partir de ahora xD Y mas cuando venga Near *-* La semana que viene le tendremos aqui. Ah! Habra tambien otro personaje! A ver si lo adivinais xD por que en el pasillo hay muchas puertas...muajajajakkajs (?

Se me va la olla. Y tengo mucha hambre. Por cierto alli donde estas(ya tu sabes) que hora es? Vas a comer? Has comido? Que has comido? Me da curiosidad.

¡Rewins, por una verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	8. Capitulo 7: Cristal translúcido

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

_Gracias por los rewins!_

**Capitulo 7:Cristal translúcido.**

No sabía porque me importaba tanto. Tampoco el porque no me atrevía a salir de la habitación. Era como si tras ella se encontrara una columna de fuego.

La casa estaba en silencio. En cuanto Watari nos dejó, entré a mi cuarto y empecé a desempaquetar mis cosas, por experiencia sabía que iba a durar un tiempo. La ropa la doble y puse en el armario, uno que estaba empotrado en la pared; los aparatos electrónicos los fui guardado en los cajones de forma ordenada y saqué de una caja de la maleta mi pc.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve, pero parecía ser temprano aun. Miré el reloj de pared, era antiguo, quizás tenía unas tres o cinco décadas. Marcaba las siete. Solo había pasado una hora y media. Ahora tendría que esperar hasta las nueve para cenar. Y no podía salir de la habitación. Mas bien, algo me decía que no debía. Aunque no estaba muy seguro del porque.

Mello estaba en su cuarto. Podría ir con él a pasar el rato. Pero...seguramente me echaría. Conociéndole, estaba leyendo. Eso es lo que hace cuando esta solo. Podía ir con Ahsley. Pero no lo veía viable, no después de lo sucedido esa noche. Me pondría nervioso y rojo, más que mi pelo, haría el ridículo. También podría haber ido con Watari, aunque fuera para ayudarle a preparar la cena. No, mejor no. No se cocinar bien ni me apetecía ponerme a trabajar. Así que tomé la decisión más fácil y me quedé en aquella lujosa habitación.

Era lo mejor que pude haber echo en mi vida.

Saqué mi consola portátil y un cigarrillo. En mi cuarto nadie me podía reprochar nada. Di una larga calada. Hacía mucho que no sentía ese humo en mis pulmones. Me sentí muy relajado.

Si, se que fumar es malo. Algún día lo dejaré. Si, algún día, así que esperad sentados.

Me tomé mi tiempo en pelear contra monstruos. Esa clase de juegos me encantaban. Y ese tenía unos gráficos bestiales. La cara del zombie estaba muy bien echa, era feo de cojones, además de ser colosal y tener una bonita y gran guadaña. Ya podrían hacer al héroe más grande, parecía una pulguita a su lado. Aun así lo derroté. Le di con el bazuca en todo el estómago. Soy genial. Y más si se trata de videojuegos.

Estuve durante un rato jugando, hasta que golpearon mi puerta. Era la hora de cenar. Abrí la puerta encontrándome con Mello, quien tenía una clara expresión de enfado. Ahora veréis porque quedarme allí fue la mejor decisión de mi vida.

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio. Esperaba que Mello se quejara de algo, por ejemplo, de que viniese Near. Pero no dijo nada. Una mala señal. Seguimos hasta un gran comedor, al estilo renacentista, entre los siglos XV y XVI.

Ahsley ya estaba allí, sentada en la esquina junto a Ryuzaki. Tenían una charla muy entretenida, seguramente sobre el caso y compartían ideas de lo más interesantes. Yo me senté al lado contrario frente a Ashley y Mello a mi lado. Desinteresadamente me estiré en mi sitio. Dentro de poco vendría Watari con la comida. Solo pensar los platos que hacía este, se me ponía la boca agua.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, no fue Watari quien salió con la comida. Fue una mujer rubia, de aspecto infantil y sonrisa inocente, quien lo hizo. Ella era baja, en comparación a Ahsley, que tenía una estatura promedio, guapa, con unos ojos marrones que destacaban por el maquillaje. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos coletas muy al estilo anime. En cuanto a su ropa, cabe decir que era muy llamativa. Tenía el estilo de lolita gótica, ese que estaba tan de moda en Japón.

La chica empezó a poner los platos, sin deshacerse de su sonrisa.

-¡Ryuzaki!-llamó felizmente ella al estar cerca de mi-¿Quien es este chico tan mono? ¡Tendrías que presentármelo!-añadió haciendo puchero.

-Cierto.-afirmó inclinándose hacia mi.-Él es Mail Jeevas o como nosotros le llamamos: Matt. Llamale tu también así. Como a Mello no le gusta que le llamen por su verdadero nombre.

-De acuerdo.-se giró hacia mi.-Yo soy Misa Amane, pero aveces me llaman Misa-Misa. Es un placer conocerte.-estiró su brazo. Miré su mano sostenida en el aire y la miré desconfiado. La conocía. Ella era una idol japonesa, el segundo Kira y novia de Light Yagami. La había vigilado e investigado durante un largo y pesado tiempo. No es que me cayera mal. Era bonita. Pero había sido el segundo Kira y había intentado junto a Light matar a Ryuzaki. No era algo que se pudiese olvidar fácilmente. Era normal que Mello estuviera enfadado. Esa mujer no era de fiar.

-Eh...si. Lo mismo digo.-dije estrechando su mano como si de fuego se tratase. Ella me miró confundida, pero escondió esa mueca con una sonrisa.

-¡Que tímido! ¡No seas así! No te haré nada Matty.-declaró con una risilla. Ante eso bajé la mirada. Todos los demás nos observaban. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Cosa que ella notó y agarró mis mejillas.-¡Eres adorable!

-G-gracias.

-Misa.-dijo Ryuzaki.-Deja a Matt. No le gusta que invadan su espacio personal ni las multitudes.

-¿Ah? Lo siento.

-No pasa nada.

Entonces llegó Watari con el resto de la comida. Misa sonrió genuinamente al hombre y se sentó al lado de Ryuzaki. Era muy extraño. ¿Porque esa mujer estaba allí?¿Acaso ayudaría con el caso? Demostró tener cierta astucia en el caso Kira, pero en los aspectos más necesarios no parece útil. Además es muy caprichosa, infantil y testaruda. No digo que este mal. Pero estaba loca. Podría ser un peligro para el detective y para nosotros, teniendo en cuenta de que eramos unas cuatro o cinco personas las que se ocuparían del caso. Todos tenemos una habilidad. Por ejemplo, yo soy un hacker. Mello y Near son buenos estrategas y son buenos a la hora de analizar, al igual que Ryuzaki. En cuanto a Ahsley...

No lo se.

Había demostrado tener habilidades de combate. Y no parecía tonta. Pero por lo visto, era más como una asistente de Erald. Solo cumplió una misión. Podía ser que se fuera.

Ese pensamiento me removió de pies a cabeza. Me daba igual Amane, pero con Ahsley era muy diferente, aunque nos conociéramos poco. Quizás era que aun no le había agradecido el salvarme la vida. Eso había quedado pendiente. Aun así, era extraño. Todo lo era. El estar sentado mientras comía como si nada. El que allí estuviera Misa Amane. Que alguien desapareciera y apareciera sin recuerdos.

No podía concentrarme solo en una cosa. Pero sentía la emoción en mis venas. Todo era demasiado lento.

Me levanté de la mesa tras engullir la comida rápidamente. Luego salí del comedor sin decir palabra. Los demás siguieron comiendo sin preocuparse. Los que me conocían no daban importancia a aquellas reacciones. Siempre me había perdido en otro mundo y cuando este dejaba de gustarme o todo se volvía demasiado intenso, buscaba la soledad. Entre tanto, me perdí por los pasillos del primer piso. A pesar de que lo sabía, esa mansión era grande. Además del comedor, la cocina, el salón y el baño, había muchas puertas y pasillos. Yo había ido por uno que estaba al pie de la escalera.

Era muy oscuro, pero corto. En las paredes, había cuadros de paisajes románticos, muy al estilo de Friederich, de cementerios, bosques y muchos otros más. Había varias puertas en los extremos, posiblemente más habitaciones. Pero hubo una que llamó mi atención.

Había al final una pequeña puerta, pero esta tenía cristales translúcidos, que permitían que a través de ella entrara luz. Me acerqué a ella curioso, pero a la vez un poco asustado. Normalmente eso pasaba en las películas de terror, donde el tonto de turno abre la puerta, entra y no vuelve a salir. Pero, ¿la vida no es una película, no? Sino, aquel que llaman dios, debe estar muy aburrido. La vida es aburrida.

Me acerqué al pomo con la respiración agitada y lo giré con decisión.

La puerta se abrió y ante mis ojos apareció un hermoso jardín de rosas. Resoplé y negué con la cabeza por mi idiotez. ¿Por eso me habían asustado? Soy idiota. Caminé unos pasos mirando a mi alrededor y me extrañé por no encontrar ningún farolillo. Tampoco se veía la luna y estaba todo a oscuras. ¿Entonces como había sido posible que hubiese luz?

De pronto el foco llegó para cegarme. Cerré los ojos por inecercia y me tapé la cara con el antebrazo.

-Hola Matt.-dijo una voz en la lejanía. La luz desapareció. Mi vista tardó un poco en recuperarse y que todo se volviera nítido de nuevo. Anye mi apareció un chico albino de ojos grises.

-¿Near?-dije abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente.

Fin capitulo 6 =) Os a gustado? A mi escribirlo me ha encantado! Me gusta ir presentando a los personajes. En el proximo capitulo (si mi inspiración me deja) empezará el caso! Sera oficial. Con Near allí puede empezar todo! Jeje tranquilas, Linda aparecera, pero no sera en el proximo capitulo. Y mis otros nuevos personajes (que seran dos o tres, aunque no todos tendran importancia) tambien iran apareciendo. Espero que os gusten. Pff...el internet me sigue trolleando...bue que se le va hacer.

Hasta la semana que viene!

¡Rewins, por una verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	9. Capitulo 8: Compañera

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

_Gracias por los rewins!_

**Capitulo 8: Compañera**

Caí hacía atrás, despertando de un horrible sueño. No. De una pesadilla. Sin querer, un fuerte gritó salió de garganta, rompiendo el silencio de la noche. Sentí un profundo dolor en la espalda al chocar contra la mesita de noche. La lámpara cayó también, haciendo más ruidoso el asunto.

De pronto, escuché pasos que venían hacía mi y la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, dejando entrar un hilo de luz. Contra esta, la fina figura de una mujer se fue acercando, sin dejarme saber quien era. Pero el rápido pensamiento de una noche anterior afiló mis sentidos. Ahsley. Recordaba que se había quedado leyendo en la tablet hasta tarde. Era posible que esa noche también.

-¿Estas bien, Matt?-resonó su voz en un susurro calmado. De nuevo empecé a respirar agitado y nervioso. Ella, al notarlo, agarró mi mano, como cuando estábamos en las transitadas calles de Nueva York buscando a Mello. Al sentir su suave tacto, los vellos de mi piel se erizaron y me estremecí. Aquella vez, me encontré con sus hermosos ojos pardos y me perdí en ellos. Quería que volviera a pasar.

No habíamos hablado desde que salimos desde que paso eso. Me di una cachetada mental. ¿Porque me pasan esas cosas? Ahora todo era muy incómodo.

-S-Si.-expresé quedamente. Su figura se puso de pie y estiró de mi para que me pusiera de pie.

De nuevo todo se quedo en silencio. Me senté en cama esperando. Pero solo sentí otro peso en la cama, Ashely se había sentado a mi lado.

-Oye...-quise empezar a decir, pero me quede en blanco. No sabía exactamente lo que quería decirle, mis labios se habían abierto solos. Ella se aferró a mi mano, animándome a continuar.-Sobre lo de ayer, bueno...

-¿Lo que paso anoche?-preguntó encarando una ceja- No te preocupes por eso. Se que fue un accidente. Además, yo fui la que caí sobre ti.-añadió, mirándome entre la oscuridad.-Eh...-me llamó.- ¿Que piensas de Misa?

-¿De Misa?-pregunté confundido.-No se que decirte. Solo la conozco del caso Kira.

-Yo también. No se porque la querrá aquí Ryuzaki. No creo que nos sea útil.

-Pienso lo mismo. Pero me preocupa más Near.

-¿Por?-preguntó con aire de curiosa. Yo lo pensé durante unos instantes, en los que estuvimos en silencio.

-Porque Mello no soporta a Near. El echo de que él esta aquí significa batalla de miradas, rivalidades y cegarse ante la respuesta. Además, voy a ser yo quien soporte los berrinches de Mello.-exclamé, imaginando y recordando las miles de situaciones que podían ocurrir y ocurrieron. Ella asintió, comprendiendo.

-Ya veo. El carácter de ambos no ha cambiado.-alegó a la nada, formándose un silencio de sorpresa. ¿Desde cuando conocía a Mello y Near? Dado lo dicho los conocía de antes y había estado con ellos. Pero, entonces ¿Podía ser que yo también la conociese?-¿Matt?

-¿Eh? Lo siento.

-Bueno. Oye, Matt, esto quería decírtelo mañana, pero ya que estoy aquí.-declaró encogiéndose de hombros.-Erald nos ha dado una pequeña misión. Quiere que mañana temprano, vayamos a la ciudad a visitar a Johannes Davis. Él no quiso hablar con nadie y no testificó. Ha estado desde que apareció en un estado deplorable y quiere que nosotros lo interroguemos. Iremos al hospital. Luego nos reuniremos con Near, Erald y Mello, que se quedarán aquí investigando.

-De acuerdo. ¿A que hora me quieres de pie?

-A las nueve.

-Vale. No creo que me cueste, después de todo no puedo dormir.-suspire con cansancio, recostándome en la gran cama. Ahsley se quedo quieta, como si me analizara. No sabía lo que pensaba. Quizás estaba preocupada por mi.-Jugaré un rato con mi consola.

-Quiero que duermas.-dijo ella en un susurro. Sentí la suave caricia de su aliento en mi rostro. Ella olía dulce. Como a mora. Me gusta esa fruta.

Me sentí nervioso. La cercanía, me hacía pensar en la distancia que faltaba para tenerla entre mis brazos. Solo por decir, que quería que durmiera, que se preocupara mínimamente, un cosquilleo me recorría de arriba a abajo. Y al día siguiente estaría con ella. Trabajaría con ella. No podí esperar. Sabía que la tenía en frente, inclinada sobre mi, pero no podía esperar. Me maldecí a mi mismo. ¿Porque? Era la primera vez que deseaba algo tan tanta fuerza. ¿Es porque soy hombre? Es normal que me fijara en mujeres y más si eran como ella. ¡Pero casi ni la conocía!

¿Y que importa?, me dije. Mirar no es malo y fantasear tampoco.

-Buenas noches, Matt.

-Buenas noches.-dije. Y lo serían. Ahsley se volvió a inclinar sobre mi y poso un beso en mi mejilla. Sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo y mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa. No tuve tiempo de decir más cuando ya se había ido. Quise pensar en ello, pero de un momento a otro mi mente de quedo en blanco. Tampoco jugué a la consola ni pensé en el día siguiente.

Me quedé dormido.

Puedo jurar que fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Finalmente, pude descansar sin problemas. Ahsley me había dejado ido. Fue como tomar ocho botellas de whisky. Me dejó atontado. Lo bueno es que no tuve resaca.

Mi cuerpo se movió solo. Me quedé sentado en la cama y miré el viejo reloj. Eran las nueve menos cuarto. Decidí levantarme y vestirme rápidamente y luego bajar a desayunar. Como siempre, me puse uno de mis más preciados jerseys a rallas, este era azul oscuro y azul claro. Luego unos vaqueros negros y mis botas del mismo color. Finalmente me peiné un poco y me puse los gogles en la cabeza. Ya estaba listo.

Bajé al comedor. Allí ya se encontraban Ryuzaki, Near y Mello, los dos últimos mirándose fijamente. A diferencia de la última vez, ellos se veían desde la misma altura. La llegada de Near, no había sido bienvenida por mi ni por Mello. Esto significaba peleas estúpidas, por querer ser el primero. Mello sabía de sobra que ya no podría ser L. Había decepcionado mucho al detective por actuar de manera tan poco lógica e impulsiva. Sin embargo, le había llamado para este caso y no podía perder la oportunidad.

Coloqué los gogles frente a mis ojos y luego me aproximé a ellos y me senté junto a Mello. De nuevo, llegó Misa con el desayuno, esta vez anunciando que lo había echo ella misma. Puso un trozo de pastel de chocolate y café frente a cada uno de nosotros. Mello, apartó la mirada de Near y la fijó en su desayuno, relamiéndose.

-Este café para Ryuzaki.-exclamó con voz cantarina.-Con mucho azúcar. Quince terrones.-acabó guiñando un ojo. El detective sonrió complacido a la rubia y dio un sorbito al dulce café. Ella observó cada uno de los movimientos de Erald, como de si de una niña curiosa se tratase. Ante la afirmativa del chico despeinado, ella dio un salto de alegría y Ryuzaki rió.-Misa esta feliz de que te guste. Espero que a vosotros también. Hice el pastel de chocolate especialmente para ti, Mello.-alegó sonriéndole también. Mello, al ser nombrado, hizo una graciosa mueca de desconcierto. Estaba sorprendido de que la chica hiciera algo para complacerlo. Según lo que le había contado, se burló de él, dijo que parecía una mujer y que no se le ocurriera acercarse a Ryuzaki, porque era suyo.-Ah, y tu café esta tan amargo con te gusta, Matty.

-Eh, gracias.-sonreí graciosamente. Erald nos había dicho que Misa no recordaba nada absolutamente de Kira ni de que ella había sido la segunda Kira, todos sus recuerdos habían sido borrados. Pero aun recordaba a Light e intentó suicidarse. A partir de entonces se ocupó de ella. Y, en aquel momento Misa era su compañera. Y también una especie de alumna. Al menos eso parecía preguntando por todo y queriendo aprender. Además, complacía al detective en todos sus caprichos. Para mi y para Mello, la idea de Ryuzaki era errónea. Pero es obvio que los sentimientos no se le dan bien.-Misa, ¿Ahsley ya esta despierta?

-Si.-asintió meneando sus coletas.-Se esta acabando de duchar, bajará enseguida.

-Vale.

Minutos después bajó. Iba con una blusa ancha de color purpura, con el cuello adornado por un bonito collar en forma de corazón. También unos vaqueros oscuros y finalmente unas botas negras con detalles de plata. Ahsley me dirigió una mirada de curiosidad, aun en el marco de la puerta, y se sentó a mi lado. Misa le sirvió lo mismo que a nosotros. La morena empezó a degustar el postre, que estaba muy bueno. No pude evitar mirarla todo el rato de soslayo. Las noches que me habían acercado a ella, rondaban por mi cabeza incansablemente. Algo unía a la noche con ella.

Se parecía a la noche.

Quizás por su mirada gatuna, que me recordaba a los seres de la noche. Era un abismo de brillante pardo, vacío y sin vida. O su piel blanca y tersa. No. Había algo más.

Ahsley se giró hacia mi repentinamente. Con un gesto apresurado, se levantó y llevo consigo, yéndose hacia la puerta.-Tenemos que irnos.

Me arrastró hacia la entrada, cogiendo fuertemente mi mano y sin dejar que me despidiese de los demás. Llegamos a la reja y ella la abrió, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido. Pero al ver lo que había tras ella, ignoré el sonido.

Un hermoso coche rojo estaba ante mi. Ahsley me soltó y caminó hacia con una sonrisa.-Yo conduzco.-anunció. Y sin esperar más entró en el vehículo. Yo fui tras ella, alucinado.

-¿Es tuyo?-pregunté, adorando el interior del coche. Ella ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Encaré una ceja esperando una respuesta y ella arrancó el coche.

-Es de Erald, pero no lo usa. Yo soy la que lo conduce. Además, el lo compró para que lo usara. Es raro, lo sé.

-No del todo.-suspire yo.- Conociendo a Ryuzaki, no.-ella rió suavemente, con la mirada enfrente.

El coche se empezó a mover. Nosotros nos encontrábamos en las afueras, cerca de Windsor. Aproximadamente a cincuenta quilómetros de Londres. Tardaríamos cuarenta minutos en llegar. El viaje se hizo en silencio y solo se escuchaba el sonido de las ruedas al pasar por el asfalto o cuando el coche trastilleaba con las rocas del camino. Yo me encontraba cansado y medio dormido en el asiento del copiloto. Estaba muy aburrido, así que miré por la ventana para recordar el paisaje. Desde Winchester, los niños de Wammy's House, fuimos de excursión a ver el castillo de Windsor. Recuerdo bien la carretera. Mello y yo nos pasamos todo el rato jugando en el autobús, un rato con mi consola y el otro buscando coches rojos o azules. Recuerdo las quejas de Mello al verme ganar. Se sentó en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos mientras comía de su barra de chocolate y refunfuñaba.

Ese Johannes Davis, me da curiosidad, al igual que las otras víctimas del caso. Debe ser horrible no recordar nada. No saber quien eres y donde estas. Lo comprendo bien, me sentía así después de perder a mis padres. Luego me dieron un nombre, o alias, y un hogar. También amigos y personas de confianza. Ese hombre, seguramente estaba tan perdido como yo lo estaba. O más, ya que no se acordaba de nada. Teníamos que ir al hospital y entrevistarle. ¿Que le hacía pensar a Erald que a nosotros nos diría algo? No lo sé. Pero tenía a Ahsley a mi lado para cumplir la misión.

Era mi compañera. Es mi compañera. Y eso me da confianza para todo.

Fin capitulo 8. He tenido que hacer este capitulo también por la tablet. Y ahora no le apetece que publique. Así que tendré que hacer un esfuerzo con el portátil, que también va mal y tarda media hora en cargar la página. Dentro de unas semanas tendré ordenador nuevo y podre publicar sin problemas. Aun así cumplo con los plazos. Cada semana un capítulo. Y las veces que no lo haga seran dos! xD

Espero que os haya gustado. Hasta la semana que viene :3

¡Rewins, por una verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	10. Capitulo 9: Viejos tiempos

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

_Perdón por no haber subido ningún capitulo la semana pasada, pero fue imposible. Me gustaría que fueran dos los capítulos de esta semana como compensación, pero también ha sido imposible. ¡Lo siento!_

**Capitulo 9: Viejos tiempos**

A cada uno nos persiguen nuestros monstruos. Algunos aparecen durante las pesadillas y otros se manifiestan en la realidad. Hay gente que ve como monstruo a la personificación de la muerte, que es para muchos, un esqueleto cubierto por una túnica. Yo no creo en eso. Pero le tengo miedo a la muerte. La muerte ha sido reflejada en mis ojos verdes, que la miraban con terror y desesperación. He de reconocer que hay pocas personas que hayan visto cerca su final y yo he sido uno de los pocos afortunados. Johannes Davis también es uno de los míos. Él ha visto cosas mucho peores y ha sobrevivido.

Pero es muy triste no recordar. La mente es una caja que almacena recuerdos, como si fueran fotografías, pero es difícil verlas si están borrosas.

El recordar puede ser un trauma.

Johannes, estaba mirando fijamente a la entrada cuando llegamos, parecía estar esperándonos. Una vez allí tomamos asiento. Sabía que convencerlo había sido difícil para Ryuzaki, quien había hablado con él personalmente por teléfono. El señor Davis había dudado mucho y no quería dar su brazo a torcer, pero con el fin de tener más información para el caso y ayudar a su causa, había cedido. Teníamos una gran oportunidad y no podía dudar de mis habilidades. Además, no podía dudar de mi compañera.

Él era un hombre de mirada venenosa y azul. Aun cuando tenía ojeras, su rostro se seguía viendo joven. Su pelo era rubio oscuro y despeinado. Al hablar era muy tranquilo, aunque su voz se quebraba al hablar de su experiencia. Aun cuando no recordaba con claridad, puedo ver imágenes en su sueños, pero no sabía si eran solo invenciones o un reflejo de lo que una vez fue verdad.

Empezamos con preguntas fáciles. Davis, detallaba tanto como podía. La mañana del secuestro, había sido, para él, una normal. Se había levantado temprano, a las seis en punto, como siempre hacia y después de vestirse salió de casa. De camino al trabajo y viendo que aun tenía tiempo, fue a una cafetería a desayunar. Tomó un café. No recordaba cuando perdió la memoria ni como fue secuestrado. A partir de eso, todo se borró.

-¿Y no recuerda el lugar? ¿Algún rostro?-pregunté yo, escribiendo todo lo que Johannes decía. Él negó con la cabeza y se recostó de nuevo en la camilla.

-No puedo decirles nada más.-dijo suavemente.-Espero haber sido de ayuda en la investigación.

-Por su puesto que si.-alegó Ahsley con una sonrisa amable. Johannes correspondió la sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar un suspiro.-Me gustaría poder ayudarles más. Poco a poco voy recobrando mi cabeza y dejo de lado esta locura. Si recuerdo algo más les llamaré.

-Gracias.-sonreí, cogiendo mi chaqueta.-Adiós.-me despedí junto a Ahsley.

-Adios.

En silencio, cogimos el ascensor. En el reflejo, Ahsley me miraba.-No es mucho, debemos ir a ver a Kate Jeferson.-expresó mirandome de soslayo.-Pero no ahora. Tenemos que dar el informe a Erald.

-Si.

-Oye...-me llamó.

-¿Eh?

-¿Te gustaría conducir tu ahora?-preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada. Encaré una ceja en una mueca, como si por hacer aquella pregunta estuviera loca. Era un hermoso coche rojo. Obviamente que quería.

-¡Claro que quiero!-respondí entusiasta. Ella rió y compartimos la risa. No pude evitar mirarla fijamente. Me gustaba esa risa. También me gustaba compartir un momento así. El único con quien lo hacía era Mello. Y era diferente pero seguía siendo especial.

_Mierda._

Me puse rojo. Era ella una luz de cabello oscuro y de hermosos ojos pardos. Y mi compañera de trabajo. No podía fijarme en ella. Pero esas dos noches a solas volvían a mi cabeza una y otra vez. Era imposible no pensar en Ahsley. Quería tocarla, acariciar su suave piel. Parecía tan pervertido. Nunca una mujer me había provocado tanto.

_Mierda._

Ella me miró. Estaba tan absorto que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando.-¡Matt! ¡Hola! ¡Tierra llamando a Matt!-agitó la mano frente a mi cara.-¿Que te pasa?

-N-Nada.-aparté la vista avergonzado.-Estaba pensando.

-Vale. Pues te decía que si nos pasamos por la universidad.-_¿universidad?_ Me quedé pensando. _¿Para quería ir?_

-¿Por?

-Para ver a unas viejas amigas. Creo que las conoces.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas. Pestañee unos segundos mientras Ashley salía de él. Ella caminó hacia las puertas de la entrada. Reaccioné tarde, pero enseguida la alcancé y no pareció darse cuenta de mi ensoñación. Miré a un lado y a otro mientras bajaba las escaleras. Ahsley había dicho que quizás las conocía. No había ninguna chica en Nueva York que fuera significativa, ni siquiera una amiga. Y en el pasado, en Winchester, tampoco había.

-¡Matt! Toma las llaves.- me las tiró Ahsley.

-Genial.-dijé yo feliz.-No me creo que vaya a conducir esta preciosidad.

-Yo pensé los mismo cuando Ryuzaki me dio las llaves.-alegó ella abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Yo no esperé más y me senté en el asiento del conductor. El sonido del motor al ser arrancado era genial. Siempre me habían gustado los coches de los videojuegos y este se asemejaba mucho al que siempre usaba. Pero, tengo que admitir, que sentir el asiento de cuero y el volante entre mis manos, oír el motor que arranca y la velocidad que coge ese coche, me siento un dios. Es mucho mejor que en los videojuegos.

Tomamos la carretera, la universidad estaba un poco lejos pero con ese cochazo no tardaríamos mucho. Y era cierto. En quince minutos estuvimos allí. Ahsley me guió hasta los apartamentos, un poco alejados del campus. Estaba bastante bien. Al ver todo aquello, me arrepentía de no haber ido a la universidad, seguro que lo habría disfrutado. Pero nunca fui un chico normal ni me comporté como uno. En ese momento podría haberlo echo, solo tenía veinte años. No es que ahora sea viejo, aun podría, pero no quiero.

Nos quedamos frente a uno de los apartamentos compartidos de la universidad, de cuatro o cinco pisos. No tenía ascensor. Maldije a mi compañera y a la universidad por eso. Subimos solo tres pisos, pero fue agotador. Por el camino subían y bajaban jóvenes ingleses y extranjeros. Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Desee que ese ángel rojo con ruedas pudiera subir esos escalones. Que mal. Entonces recordé que, aunque fuera moderno, no podía hacerlo.

Tocamos tres veces la puerta. Escuchamos voces dentro del piso. Alguien cantaba.

- _If you got the time..._-decía una voz femenina que se acercaba._-But I ain't got the time to spare ,yeah .Do you wanna touch ¡Yeah! Do you wanna touch ¡Yeah! Do you wanna touch me there, ¡where!_

La puerta se abrió. La chica seguía cantando como loca. Era una canción de Joan Jett, Do you want to touch me?, creo que llamaba.

-Hola, Ahs.-saludó la chica de cabello rubio platino. La desconocida tenía los ojos de color marrón oscuro, casi negros. Era muy guapa. Podía estar seguro de que era japonesa. Se notaba en sus rasgos y su ropa. Pero no iba vestida como la típica lolita, no. Su look era mucho menos victoriano. Llevaba un pantalón ajustado negro y una blusa negra con manchas de pintura.

Ella no me sonaba para nada.

-Hola, April.-_¿Apri? Ella no sera..._

-¿Hey, quién es ese?-preguntó.

-Matt. Creo que os conocéis de la Wammy's House.

-¡April!-llamó alguien dentro del piso-¿Se puede saber porque tardas tanto?-dijo la voz. Apareció otra chica. Ella tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos del mismo color. No pude evitar abrir la boca de la impresión.-¿Matt?

-¡Linda!

Fin capitulo 9. ¡Lo siento! Ha sido muy poco y casi nos e ha averiguado nada, pero he presentado a April y a Linda. Pero os compensaré por lo de no haber subido capi la semana pasada,¡lo prometo!

¡Rewins, por una verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	11. Capitulo 10: Otro paso

**_Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata_**

_Gracias por el rewin!_

**Capitulo 10: Otro paso**

Linda nos invitó a entrar. Tranquilamente nos acomodamos junto a April, quien encendió la televisión y se estiró en el sofá. Después, me miró con una sonrisa ladeada a mi y a Ahsley quien mudo su expresión a una seria y desvió su mirada parda a la pantalla. Hice sonar mi garganta nervioso ante la insistencia de April, que me miraba y no decía nada. Me sentí incómodo. Ella había estado junto a Linda y otras chicas, loca por mi, pero en ese entonces las relaciones me daban igual. Usualmente, en el patio y entre clase y clase me saludaba y Mello, que siempre estaba conmigo, le molestaba por su fascinación de teñirse el pelo de diferentes colores, por su forma de vestir, entre otras cosas. Una vez me burlé de mi amigo, siempre estaba resaltando las características físicas de April, así que debía fijarse mucho en ella. Quizás le gustaba. Esto se hizo costumbre entre nosotros y yo le incómodaba frente a ella, que se ponía roja como un tomate. April un día se cansó y grito enfrente de todos que yo le gustaba.

Me sentí muy mal esa vez. Porque yo lo había llevado al extremo. Además, se declaró enfrente de toda la clase, dijo que estaba enamorada de mi desde que me presté a leer su novela e incluso le pedí un autógrafo. Era la primera persona que lo hacía. Por eso ella se convirtió en la escritora del orfanato. A los quince años ganó un premio de literatura. A los diez y siete fue publicada su primera novela. Y a pesar de que me estaba mirando intensamente con una sonrisa, pensaba que por dentro me odiaba. Yo lo haría. Pero ella no es así.

-Has cambiado mucho...-dijo ella de repente.-Te has puesto muy guapo.-alagó guiñándome el ojo.-Lástima, ya no eres mi tipo.

Alcé las cejas incredulo. ¿Que yo no era su tipo?

Creo que caí en el narcisismo extremo. Pero es cierto, es que yo soy hermoso.-Lástima, porque te has puesto preciosa.

-Gracias. Pero no tendrías que decir eso delante de Ahs, se pondrá celosa.

-¿Perdón?-dijo de repente Ahsley, mirando a su amiga.-No te confundas, somos compañeros de trabajo. Él ha venido para participar en el caso.-añadió- Ah, y ha venido Mells~ también.-resaltó el nombre. Esto no pareció hacerle mucha gracia a April que se sentó y se cruzo de brazos.

-Menos mal que no has traído a esa Barbie de pecho plano.

-Erald solo nos envió a nosotros dos al hospital, Mello no tiene paciencia.-expresé. April asintió, divertida.

-No cambiará.

-No, la verdad.

Entonces vino Linda con una bandeja. Sobre ella llevaba unas bebidas,patatillas y frutos secos. Después de colocarlo, se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga.

-¿Que tal va con el caso?-preguntó inclinándose hacia nosotros.

-No sabemos mucho puesto que acabamos de empezar. Según los informes, las desapariciones se alternan. Una vez, desaparece y vuelve a la semana al mismo lugar. Otra vez, desaparece dos semanas después y aparece a las dos semanas. Luego lo mismo pero a las tres semanas. Y vuelta a empezar..-expliqué. Después de llegar Near, revisamos más papeles y buscamos información. Este fue el resultado.

-Interesante. Parece el comienzo de una buena novela.-comentó April divertida, llevándose a la boca el vaso de fanta.

-¿Y cuál seria el siguiente paso?-preguntó Ahsley imitándola. April rió y negó con la cabeza.

-El detective, como ha encontrado esa pista, pondrá vigilancia en el lugar. Eso es lo que yo pondría. Mientras, revisaría a las víctimas. En casos así siempre hay un patrón.

-Cierto.-dije yo serio.-Eso es lo que pasaría en una novela, serie o película.-la miré fijamente.-Pero esto no es una película, serie o novela. Quien haya echo esto, tiene conocimientos sobre el cerebro humano. Y sabía como producir la amnesia, si es que no ha sido una perdida de memoria completa. Podría haber sido producida por el abuso de medicamentos tales como los barbitúrcos o los hipnóticos, e incluso, podrían haber utilizados esto para algo más. También podrían haber utilizado las benzodiacepinas que disminuyen la actividad en partes claves del cerebro. La persona o personas, saben de medicina. O de drogas.

-Te has informado bastante. Casi parece dicho por mi hermano.-exclamó April, más para si misma que para los demás.-Definitivamente ya no eres mi tipo.

-No seas exagerada. Matt es Matt y Edwin es Edwin. Además ¿que tiene de malo? Lo ha dicho de forma correcta. Si no hubiera sido expresado adecuadamente, Ahsley le habría corregido como hace siempre.

-Ya, pero suena como si lo hubiera dicho Edwin. Eso es horrible.-hizo una mueca de horror.

-Que tonta.-rió Linda. Hice un amago de sonrisa. Ahsley solo negó con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a April. Entre abrió los labios para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por mi móvil. Miré el bolsillo donde lo tenía y respondí sin fijarme en quien era.

-¿Diga?-dije y la risa cesó y todo quedo en silencio.

-¡Matt!-escuché que decían al otro lado. Era Mello. Su voz denotaba desesperación y enfado.-¡Ha vuelto a pasar, en Carnabey...!

-¿¡Que?! Mierda...-exclamé y baje la mirada cabizbajo.

-Avisa a Ahsley y dirigete a Carnabey Street. Hay algo más...

-¿El que?-dije. Mello pareció pensárselo e hizo sonar su garganta antes de contestar.

-Hay un posible testigo.

Fin capitulo 10. ¿Que os ha parecido? Hoy estoy muy contenta! Ayer fue mi cumpleaños :3 jeje me lo pase genial y por eso y por que me entró la inspiración, hoy os traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Va a ser largo. Aun tiene que pasar por muchas cosas antes de resolver el caso. ¿Quien sera el testigo?¿ Podra dar algun dato? Eso lo sabreis en el proximo capi xD

¡Rewins, por una verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	12. Capitulo 11: Kate Jeferson

_**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**_

_Gracias por el rewin electroma89!_

**Capitulo 11: Kate Jeferson**

Había demasiado ruido a mi alrededor, pero solo me podía concentrar en la silueta de Ahsley, caminando como si fuera una espacio vacío. Ella parecía muy segura. No pude evitar recorrer su espalda con mi verde mirada.

La seguía de cerca, apartando a la gente como ella lo hacía. Entre las cabezas de los curiosos pude ver el conocido rostro de mi mejor amigo. Su mirada fría estaba fija, pero no pude ver donde ni en quien. Dirigí la vista donde antes estaba la morena y me sorprendí al no hallarla. La había perdido en segundos. Observé a mi entorno, intentaba encontrarla. No la veía. ¿Había salido de la multitud? Entonces sentí que algo cubría mi mano. Ese tacto frío y suave...era de ella. No podía ser de nadie más.

Me giré para encararla y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos pardos. Me vi reflejado en ella, aquel abismo extraño de color. Sonreí. ¿Porque era tan fácil hacerlo si era con ella?

Ahsley tiró de mi y salimos del tumulto de gente. Ya afuera, nos encontramos con Mello, quien fue en nuestra busca, serio.

-¿Va todo bien?-pregunté. Mi voz salió fuerte y retumbó en mis oídos. Sonaba estúpido. Justo en el mejor momento.

-Más o menos.-respondió el rubio con cansancio. Se había pasado la noche y la mañana frente a la pantalla del ordenador. Por eso tenía unas grandes ojeras. Además, esta mañana llevaba una ropa diferente. Los ajustados pantalones y el chaleco de cuero habían sido sustituidos por ropa más cómoda y casual. Le sentaba bien y parecía perfecta para representa Erald. Pero no era el momento para eso.

-¿Y el testigo?-preguntó Ahsley, su postura era tensa e impaciente.

-La testigo-resaltó sus palabras-, esta allí junto al agente Brown. Venid.

Caminamos junto a Mello. El agente Brown era un hombre alto, aproximadamente de un metro ochenta, castaño y de ojos marrones. Un hombre sencillo, humilde y normal. Alguien que cumple su trabajo y es honrado.

-Buenos días.-saludó serio.

-Buenos días.-dijimos Ahsley y yo a unísono.

-Ellos son Matt y Ahsley, mis compañeros.-nos presentó formalmente Mello, parecía otro. Nunca pensé en verle tan profesional.- Esta es la señorita Jeferson.-señaló a una muchacha rubia, sentada en el suelo. Sobre sus mejillas surcaban rastros de lágrimas secas. Abrí los ojos sorprendido. Reconocía su rostro. Ahsley se giró hacia mi, conteniendo el aliento.-Kate Jeferson.

Contuve también el aliento. La primera víctima del caso, Kate Jeferson se encontraba en la escena. Esa que había empezado el ciclo, hacia ya seis meses.

Miré a Ahsley. Ella estaba seria y con esa mirada vacía que observaba la nada, pensativa.

-Es un placer.-saludó Kate, tímida. Ahsley asintió, sin mirarla, distraída. Respiró profundamente .

-Lo mismo digo.-dijo, estirando el brazo para estrechar sus manos. Me apresuré a hacer lo mismo, sonriendo cordialmente.

-Yo igual.-dije.-Es un placer.-me corregí.

-La señorita Jerferson se encontraba en la escena durante lo sucedido.-informó el agente Brown y se giró hacia ella.

-Si...-asintió ella bajando la mirada al suelo y abrazando sus rodillas.

-¿Quién era la persona que desapareció?-pregunté curioso, mirando insistente a la chica. Todos fijamos la mirada en ella. Me sentí dudoso. Ella entreabrió los labios y con voz entrecortada dijo:

-Mi amiga Abbie.-respondió Kate. De sus ojos florecieron más lágrimas, cada una de ellas llena de dolor. Sentí que mi garganta se secaba.

-Ten.-le di un pañuelo que saqué del bolsillo. Alzó la vista hacia mi. Sus ojos azules hinchados de llorar miraban el pañuelo que sostenía.

-Gracias.-agradeció con un hilo de voz. Pero siguió sollozando, con el pañuelo frente a su cara, tapando sus ojos.

-Nos la llevaremos con nosotros, necesitamos saber los detalles de lo sucedido.

Y era cierto. ¿Había sido aquello casualidad? El ciclo duraba doce semanas, es decir, tres meses y volvía a comenzar. Tres personas desaparecían durante ese transcurso de tiempo. ¿Podía ser coincidencia que la primera víctima, la que inicio el ciclo, se encontrara allí justamente cuando desapareció la séptima víctima? ¿Porque dejaron que lo viera y no esperaron a que la chica estuviera sola? Todo aquello era bizarro y rozaba el límite de la lógica. Es cierto que iban a pasar por Carnabey Street y eso les debía favorecer, pero no acababa de entender sus razones. ¿Acaso no les quedaba más opción? No, eso no podía ser. Si estaba en lo cierto, Abbie era también una estudiante y esa zona esta bastante llena de ellos. ¿Sería, entonces, por Kate? Ella, definitivamente tenía que ver con todo eso. No había duda.

Muchas preguntas emergían en mi cabeza, más y más incógnitas que se mezclaban unas con las otras y me confudían.

-La llevaremos a un lugar seguro, Kate.-habló Ahsley, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a la rubia a levantarse. Kate dudó unos segundos pero aceptó la ayuda de la castaña y la llevó hacia el coche.

Mello se giró hacia mi.-Vamos, tu conduces.

-Si.

Me dirigí también hacia él. Ashley se había sentado atrás con Kate, para acompañarla. Mello se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y yo en el del conductor. Esperé a que todos se pusieran el cinturón y arranqué.-¿A donde?-dije como si fuera un taxista. Ahsley rió suavemente y negó , divertida.

-A mi casa.-exclamó, ignorándo mi mirada y clavando sus ojos pardos a la ventana.-Yo te guío.-sonrió sin mirarme.

Conducí siguiendo las indicaciones de Ahsley, hasta llegar a una calle vacía, poco habitada. Cerca de unos humildes apartamentos, Ahsley me hizo bajar. Todos la seguimos y entramos a un pequeño ascensor. Ashley pulso el botón del cuarto piso y empezó a subir. No paso más de un minuto cuando el chirriante sonido de las puertas al abrirse nos llegó y nos dejó ver una puerta marrón oscuro. La castaña se aproximó a ella y me pidió las llaves del coche. En ellas estaba la que abría el departamento.

-Pasad.-nos indicó y entró ella primero. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en un mueble de la entrada. Yo la seguí e hice lo mismo. Luego se adentró en el pasillo y abrió una puerta, debía ser la sala.

Era una habitación sencilla: tenía un sofá rojo, enfrente una mesa de madera y en la esquina, contra la pared, un televisor. No tenía más decoración que un cuadro. No había estanterías ni flores, ni nada. Era diferente a nuestro piso de Nueva York. Tampoco tenía mucha iluminación. Solo la luz del techo y una lámpara de pie al lado del sofá. Y tenía una pequeña ventana. Me pareció demasiado vacío, demasiado simple. Como si nadie viviera allí.

-¿Este es tu piso?-preguntó Mello. Seguramente pensaba lo mismo que yo.

-Si.-afirmó mientras se sentaba en el sofá.-Vamos, sentaos.

-Vale.-dijo Kate, sentándose a su lado. Yo hice lo mismo, pero Mello se quedó de pie.

-Prefiero estar de pie. Empecemos.

-De acuerdo.-suspiró Kate, nerviosa.

-Cuentanoslo todo, porfavor.-pidió Ahsley.

Kate suspiró de nuevo y dirigió la mirada al suelo.-Hoy era un día especial para ella, había recibido una beca para ir a estudiar a Oxford. Estaba muy emocionada. Ella se iría allí a estudiar y quiso celebrarlo...estando un día juntas, como antes de...-quiso decir, pero su voz se quebraba.-Antes de que desapareciera. Ella fue la única que se quedo a mi lado cuando no recordaba nada. Gracias a ella recuerdo gran parte de mi vida, aunque aun estoy en rehabilitación.-dijo, las lágrimas volvían a caer de sus brillantes ojos azules.-Íbamos a ir primero a tomar algo, hice un gran esfuerzo, no quería volver a Carnabey Sreet. Pero ella me convenció. Justo cuando salimos de desayunar, pasamos por un callejón y...-hizo una pausa, rota por lágrimas y el recuerdo- escuché un grito y algo me golpeo. Me desmayé. Alguien se la llevó y...y-yo...y-yo...-rompió en un fuerte llanto, sin poder contenerse.-N-no p-pude hacer n-nada...

-Tranquila Kate.-dijo Ahsley que abrazó a la chica intentando reconfortarla.

-La encontraremos.-dijo Mello.

-Si. Te lo prometo.-alegué.

Fin del capitulo 11. Espero que os haya gustado. Para mi el escribirlo fue muy intenso. Demasiado intenso, el corazón me late a mil. La verdad es que lo escrito estos últimos dos días en mi cuaderno y ahora lo he pasado todo viejo portátil. Creo que me ha quedado bastante bien, aunque aun no haya romance, pero es que Ash y Matty se acaban de conocer. Aun así lo de Kate me ha gustado mucho. Creo que esta tomando un buen rumbo.¡Bue, nos vemos la proxima semana!

¡Rewins, por una verdadera crisis mundial! ¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiiiins :3


	13. CApitulo 12: Sentimientos extraños

**Death** **Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata**

_Perdon por no haber subido capitulo pero necesitaba tiempo para estudiar. Ahora que me han dado las notas puedo estar un poco más tranquila. Bueno... sin más demora he aquí el capitulo._

**Capitulo 12: Sentimientos extraños**

-Gracias Kate.-agradeció Mello tras escuchar la explicación de la chica. Ya más de una hora había pasado.

Mello se ofreció a llevar a la señorita Jeferson a casa, cogió las llaves del coche y partió. Ahsley y yo nos quedamos solos de nuevo. El ambiente como anoche, era incómodo.¿Cómo era posible que en cuatro días hubiesen sucedido tantas cosas? Yo sentía que Ahsley tenía algo especial, pero no sabía decir el que. No podía dejar de mirarla y preguntarme tantas cosas. No era solo la apariencia, ni esas noches tan vergonzosas. Algo tenía que me hacía tener otro tipo de impresión sobre ella. No era lo que pretendía ser. Parecía una mujer de aspecto elegante y maduro, pero en sus ojos reflejaba miles de cosas y las quería averiguar. Quería borrar el recuerdo de la primera vez que la vi y lo que pensé. Esa chica se merecía un adjetivo mejor que loca, que era lo que había pensado cuando ella me tiró al suelo y me preguntó por Mello.

Cuando pienso en Ahsley, me acuerdo de la suavidad de sus frías manos. Y de sus ojos pardos. Me encantan. Cada vez que recorría su espalda con la mirada, me paraba en sus blancas manos y deseaba cogerlas. En el momento en que la miraba a la cara me perdía en sus ojos, en el brillo que pocas veces adquirían, porque cuando no tenían luz eran solo dos abismos de color en los que me hundía.

Que estúpido parecía.

Se que muchas veces me estoy insultando, pero en realidad, me da mucha vergüenza expresar lo que siento. Por que en esos cuatro días mi vida había cambiado de rumbo. Había pasado tan rápido que ni si quiera tuve tiempo de asimilar lo que hacía. Estaba nervioso y preocupado. No se como no me había dado un ataque de pánico. Pero también hubo un lado bueno. Pude volver a ver a mis amigos y al hombre al que admiraba en secreto. No penséis mal de esto último, a mi no me gustaba Ryuzaki pero a Mello si. Lo que quería decir es que nunca he dicho en alto que lo apreciaba, solo quien lea esto sabrá este dato sobre mi. Fui tan indiferente en cuanto a L en el orfanato, que todo el mundo creía que me daba igual. La diferencia entre Near, Mello y yo es que yo no quería ser L. Eso era demasiado problemático para alguien como yo y conllevaba una gran responsabilidad.

Volviendo al tema que nos incumbe. Ahsley. Gracias a ella estaba todo el día sonrojándome y tirándome de los pelos para que no lo notara. _Mierda, mierda, mierda...Es jodidamente atractiva._ ¡Cómo era alguien capaz de no mirarla! Llamaba mucho la atención. Tenía mucha curiosidad. Aun no le había preguntado de que conocía a Mello. Pero, quizás no debía. Podría incomodarla.

Fueron tantas las cuestiones, que no me di cuenta de que me miraba intensamente. La miré de soslayo, luego conecté mi mirada con la suya. Me inquietaba demasiado, pero no aparté la mirada y ella tampoco. Nos quedamos así unos segundos, hasta que ella habló.-Matt.-me llamó suavemente, pero no dijo nada más. El silencio volvió a adueñarse de la sala mientras Ahsley pensaba. Quería saber lo que había querido decirme. Siguió con su mirada clavada en mis ojos verdes, escondidos tras los gogles. Me rasqué la cabeza, cansado y suspiré. ¿Que pretendía con eso? Ahsley me pareció extraña. Me levanté del sofá, tenía que ir al baño y despejarme.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, Ahsley se adelantó con una sonrisa y dijo.-Deberías quitarte los gogles.

Me sorprendí por lo dicho, pero mi expresión no denotaba más emoción que cansancio. No quería que supiera lo que esas palabras habían provocado en realidad en mi. Carraspee un poco, intentando parecer indiferente y hablé ignorando su comentario.-¿Donde esta el baño?-pregunté rascándome el cuello. Ella no mudo su sonrisa e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia un pasillo. Miré hacia este y vi varias puertas. Al azar dije una-¿La del fondo?

-Si.-afirmó la morena. Asentí y desaparecí en el pasillo, lejos de esos depredadores ojos pardos.

En el baño hice una _meadilla rápida _y luego me lave las manos. Observé mi reflejo por unos instantes y me quité los gogles para lavarme la cara. _Joder...cosas así no pasaban en las discotecas de Nueva York. ¿Por que las chicas inglesas o de donde quiera que es Ahsley, son tan extrañas? ¿No será que es italiana como Linda y por eso tiene ese carácter?_ _En Nueva York era tan simple, las chicas eran muy fáciles, al menos las que conocí._ Esos tiempos...Joder como me lo pasaba. Las neyorquinas se balanceaban de un lado a otro con sus amigas, muy borrachas, y les sonreías y las tenías en la cama. Incluso te daban su número de teléfono, por si querías repetir algún día. Eso no volvía a pasar. Era solo un rollete de una noche. Eso era ir con Mello de fiesta. Siempre controlando las copas que nos tomábamos y conscientes de lo que hacíamos. Siempre siguiendo un plan de seducción que siempre salía bien. Como el ajedrez. Pero las piezas no son para un jaque mate, sino para un aquí te pillo aquí te cojo.

Salí del baño, aun más confundido que antes. ¿Porque pensaba tanto en los viejos tiempos? Yo me había pasado seis meses sin salir de fiesta y sin estar con ninguna mujer.

En el momento en el que llegué al salón, me encontré con Mello que ya había llegado.-Has tardado mucho pelirrojo. ¿Has tenido algún problema?-preguntó mi rubio amigo con sorna. Arrugué la frente por el comentario, pero este solo se rió. ¿Cuanto habría tardado en realidad? Hasta lo que sabía, Kate no vivía a cinco minutos de aquí. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso...no sabía donde vivía.-Vamos, tenemos que ir con Ryuzaki.

-De acuerdo.

Cogimos nuestras chaquetas y salimos del edificio. Esta vez condució Mello, Ahsley se sentó atrás y yo en asiento del copiloto. Contemplé el paisaje de la ciudad por la ventana, ausente por unos minutos. Mello y Ahsley se mantenían en su mundo, los dos con la mirada perdida. Decidí considerar la idea de encerrarme en mi habitación en cuanto llegáramos a la mansión, pero a sabiendas que tendría que acompañar a Ryuzaki y a Near en la investigación junto a Mello, parecía que ese plan iba a ser frustrado. Además, no era bueno encerrarme en mi mismo a estas alturas y menos por pensamientos tan extraños. Seguramente estaba exagerando las cosas, como siempre que no entiendo algo. Esperaría para divagar en la noche.

-¡Hey, Matt...!-clamó Mello por lo bajo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules estaban fijados en el rojo semáforo. Gruñí con fastidio, interrumpió mis pensamientos. Al escuchar mi respuesta suspiró, aun con el ceño fruncido y la expresión torcida.-No hace falta que gruñas como un perro, ya se que lo eres.-dijo con burla en la voz. Esta vez fui yo quien encaró una ceja. El rubio, al ver mi expresión, se destensó y sonrió con sorna.-¿Que te pasa, cachorro?

-¿A mi?-me señalé, pero mi tono no era de guasa, sino de enfado- No me pasa absolutamente nada. Estoy bien.-aseguré.

-¿Entonces porque tan borde conmigo, tu amo?

-¿Mi amo? ¿De que vas?-dije irritado, no estaba para eso juegos estúpidos. Por mucho que pareciese lo contrario, yo no era su perro.

-Tranquilo, eh. Relájate.-respondió Mello, pero yo no estaba contento con eso.-Por una vez que me preocupo por ti.

-No te lo he pedido.-dije, volviendo la mirada a la ventana e ignorando a mi amigo. Después me arrepentí. No debía haber hablado así a Mello. Después de la mirada que me lanzó cuando estábamos en la escena y esto, me pegaría una paliza o al menos me golpearía.

El resto del viaje, estuvimos en silencio. Yo seguí en mi mar de fantasía o mundo ideal, pero esta vez con mi consola entre las manos.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, ya era la una y por ende, Watari estaba preparando el almuerzo. Hizo una rica sopa de finas hierbas. Mientras tanto fui a mi habitación con mis compañeros para ponernos cómodos. Me quite el pesado abrigo y los gogles. Me acomodé la ropa y bajé las escaleras hasta el elegante comedor. Allí solo se encontraban Ryuzaki y Near, a quien no había visto en todo el día.

-Hola Matt.-me saludaron a unísono. Asentí e hice lo mismo con ellos. Me senté en una de las sillas libres, cerca de Near.

-Después de comer bajaremos al sótano, tenemos algo que enseñaros-declaró el serio detective de pelo azabache, en su postura habitual y mordiéndose el pulgar.

-Vale.-dije indiferente y me crucé de brazos mientras esperaba la tan anhelada llegada de la comida.

Justo entonces, Misa salió de la cocina con un plato en las manos y lo puso frente a Ryuzaki.- Esto es para mi Ryuzaki, echo con mucho amor.-dijo y entonces abrazó efusivamente al detective. Este se quedó inmóvil, pero después se zafó de ella con un movimiento rápido.

-Misa, por favor, respeta mi espacio personal.-expresó con fastidio. Me sorprendió esa muestra de emoción por parte del detective, pero no dije nada ni intenté manifestarlo en mi cara.-Ya hemos hablado de eso ¿recuerdas?

-También le dijiste a Misa, que tendrían una cita, pero eso no ha sucedido.-objetó esta vez la rubia, quien puso sus manos en las caderas y se inclinó hacia Ryuzaki.-Misa esta aquí para Ryuzaki, pero la ignoras. Y cuando Misa intenta algo la alejas ¡Eso no esta bien Ryuzaki! Misa solo quiere estar contigo.-se quejó. Ryuzaki solo se rascó los pies uno contra otro, sin saber que responder a la japonesa. Finalmente suspiró derrotado y asintió.

-Lo siento Misa.-se disculpó el chico, derrotado. La rubia sonrió ampliamente y saltó de felicidad.

-¿Cumplirás lo prometido?-preguntó la de las coletas. El detective volvió a asentir.-¡Bien! ¡Misa estará con su novio, si!

-¿Novio?-escuché decir en las puertas del comedor. Me giré repentinamente y encontré a Mello, muy confundido. Luego miré al detective, tenía una gran cara de cansancio y hastío.

-No soy tu novio, Misa.-declaró el detective y la cara de Misa cambio por completo a una dolida. Bajó la mirada al suelo, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Cierto.-dijo avergonzada y volvió a la cocina. Poco después salió Watari con otros dos platos. Tenía cara de disgusto.

-¿Que le ha pasado a la señorita Amane?-preguntó, pero su mirada estaba dirigida hacia Ryuzaki.

-Ryuzaki le dijo que no era su novio y se disgustó.-dijo Near al ver que nadie respondería. Watari miro al joven de ojos negros con amargura y luego fue a por Misa para consolarla. Mello puso una mueca en su cara, pero en su mirada pude ver algo de diversión. Después apareció Ahsley, quien notó la expresión de todos y luego dirigió su mirada parda a la cocina. Me contempló con curiosidad, como si esperara de mi una respuesta. Sin saber que decir, me encogí de hombros e hice un movimiento con el cuello. Ella entendió mis gestos y entró en la cocina. No paso mucho rato hasta que salió y cuando lo hizo, no fue contenta. Caminó hacia Ryuzaki y le vio con los ojos vacíos de emoción y dijo:

-Eres un imbécil Ryuzaki.-manifestó con la voz endurecida.-Discúlpate con esa rubia del bote.-ordenó. Ryuzaki suspiró con fastidio y se levantó para ir a la cocina.-Empecemos a comer sin él.-dijo y se sentó enfrente mío. Nadie dijo nada durante el almuerzo y cuando se acabó, Mello, Near y yo bajamos al sótano. Era la primera vez que iba.

Era una habitación amplia, llena de ordenadores y escritores de trabajo, cada uno con un ordenador de muy buena calidad. Definitivamente habían pensado en mi al ponerlo. Nos fuimos acomodando y Near se sentó frente a uno y empezó a teclear con maestría.

-Bueno chicos.-dijo Near sin emoción, señalando la pantalla.-Aquí están los documentos de las siete víctimas. Hemos encontrado cosas muy interesantes.-declaró enrrollando un mechón de su blanco pelo.-En especial sobre Abbie Lewis y Kate Jeferson. Además deberíais ver el de Michael Panye y el de Issac Sousa. Creo que os sorprenderéis.

El chico albino se levantó de su asiento y nos dejó solos frente a la carpeta de las víctimas. Decidí ser yo quien dirigiera el ratón y cliqué dos veces. Había varios documentos, con los nombres de las siete personas que habían sido secuestradas. Empezamos por Kate y no vimos nada fuera de lo normal, nada que no supieramos. Continuamos por Johannes, el psicólogo. Según el informe, había sufrido un traumatismo en la cabeza que, junto al trauma adherido, le habían dejado en el hospital cinco meses. Sin embargo, cuando fuimos Ahsley y yo al hospital no tenía nada. Si era así podían haberle dado de alta hace mucho. El siguiente fue Issac Sousa, un chico joven de veintitrés años. Trabajaba en una clínica como enfermero. Al igual que los otros vivía solo, pero esperaba casarse el próximo verano con su novia. Mello revisó el de Michael Panye, dos años mayor que Sousa. Él era profesor en una escuela de primaria y tenía una hija de cuatro años.

Estuvimos un tiempo revisando el de Issac Sousa hasta que encontré un dato demasiado interesante. Mello, quien estaba viendo el de Michael Panye tuvo una reacción parecida a la mía.

-Joder.-exclamó Mello con sorpresa.-Dime que esto esta equivocado.

-No, este dice lo mismo.-respondí alterado.-Los dos siguen desaparecidos.-dije releyendo el estado del hombre en la ficha.

-¿Pero no se suponía que todas las desaparecidos habían regresado?-me preguntó Mello rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Quizás es por eso que nos sorprendería. ¿Pero por que ahora? ¿Es que L y Erald no lo sabían? Es raro que no nos hayan informado de ese detalle hasta ahora...-pensé. Apreté el ratón con fuerza. El ciclo se había realizado de la misma manera. La única diferencia entre esos dos hombres y las otras seis víctimas era que ellos no habían aparecido.

-Pues, aunque no me guste mucho preguntar lo que ya tendría que saber por mi intelecto, preguntemos.-alegó el rubio con pesadez. Buscamos con la mirada a Near, pero este no se encontraba en la estancia. Mello gruñó enfadado por tener que levantarse a encontrar una respuesta, pero antes de que diera un paso, la puerta fue abierta. La luz del pasillo iluminó casi toda la habitación. No me había dado cuenta de que solo teníamos como luz la del ordenador.

-¿Qué tal, chicos?-saludó la morena desde el umbral y se recargó en él. Antes de que Mello contestara algo sarcástico ella siguió.- Misa se a encerrado en su cuarto y no quiere abrirle la puerta a Ryuzaki. Esta muy triste.-dijo y se acercó a nosotros. Cogió una de las sillas de escritorio y se sentó cerca mío.

Al sentir me su cercanía me sonrojé salvajemente.

_Mierda._

Mis mejillas ardían como si tuviera un mechero pegado a ellas. Miré a mi mejor amigo, quien encaro una ceja y me miró con burla. De nuevo, su mirada se descongeló y algo que no supe apreciar sustituyó al hielo. Pensé que hacia demasiado calor y que Mello había sufrido ese efecto secundario.

-Sabéis.-llamó nuestra atención el de ojos azules.-Hacéis buena pareja.

-¿Eh?-exclamé, nervioso hasta las puntas de mi rojizo pelo-Deja de joder.

-Es en serio. Al final la imbécil de April tenía razón.-declaró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿April?-pregunté sorprendido de que la nombrase. Mello se encongió de hombros.

-Si. Esta en los mismos apartamentos que Kate.-respondió. La chica a mi lado suspiró y se cruzó de piernas. Volvía a tener esa expresión de aburrimiento.

-Solo deja de jodernos.-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

Fin del capitulo 12. Espero que os haya gustado. Pero tengo una noticia que no se si os gustará: haré un capitulo cada dos semanas. Así tendré más tiempo para escribir y los capitulos seran más largos (y decentes). Creo que así sera mejor.

¡Rewins por una verdadera crisis mundial!¡La extinción de los pelirrojos!

Rewiiiins :3


End file.
